Casualidades, intuiciones y amor
by Sweet.Engel
Summary: Una chica misteriosa, una horrenda noticia, desesperada escapa de todo, pero se pierde..solo tres chicos la ayudaran a llegar a casa o en realidad a encontrar su lugar..amor y drama, mezcladas con ternura
1. Chapter 1

_CAPITULO 1º: "Escapando"_

Inició así, no hace mucho pero lo recordaba perfectamente, que si lo contara parecería una novela. Bien aquí va…

Era una noche muy tempestuosa. Despertó asustada, al parecer había tenido una pesadilla, se sintió aliviada, creía que todo había pasado, eso creía.

Miro a su alrededor y descubrió la verdad. No había sido una pesadilla, estaba ahí, aun ahí, donde solo le esperaba la muerte.

Sabía que debía escapar, si quería seguir viviendo, tenía que hacerlo. Era de noche, todo estaba muy borroso; no sabía cuánto llevaba allí, no tenia agua, ni comida por lo que su cuerpo se encontraba muy mal, no aguantaría así mucho tiempo. El silencio la hizo entender que estaba sola, nadie podría escucharla, sabía que estaba muy lejos de todo, lejos del mundo.

Reunió todas sus fuerzas y se levanto, la puerta se encontraba cerca, solo debía caminar con cuidado. Estaba muy débil, pero tenía que lograrlo. Afirmándose de la pared, llego a la puerta, al abrirla pudo sentir una briza húmeda rozarle la cara, era fría pero le dio energía que necesitaba, se sintió libre, como hace mucho tiempo no lo sentía.

Sus fuerzas volvieron y comenzó a correr, corrió y corrió, debía llegar a la carretera, sabía que estaba cerca, la había visto cuando llego allí. Sintió que sus pies pisaban el asfalto, al fin había llegado, se sintió aliviada, pero esto no le duro mucho. Al mirar una luz la cegó, un vehículo se acercaba a ella, ¿¿se alcanzaría a detener?? O seria su fin, después de todo lo que ha pasado...

Su adrenalina aumento, tenía mucho miedo, no se movió.

Pero como si fuera n milagro, el auto alcanzo a parar; ella se quedo ahí, estática, congelada, tenía mucho miedo. Escucho voces, se estaban bajando del vehículo, que parecía más bien una casa rodante. De ella aparecieron tres chicos, que pudo notar tenían casi su misma edad y por su parecido, debían ser hermanos. Junto a ellos se encontraba un hombre mayor y debía haber más gente dentro del vehículo.

Ellos comenzaron a acercarse, mientras le preguntaban si estaba bien y de donde venia. La primera gota de lluvia cayó en su cara. Estaba quieta, con la garganta seca y la mente ida. Al sentir la fría lluvia despertó, de su letargo, pero las fuerzas le fallaron y comenzó a caer, visiblemente fatigada. Pero antes de siquiera alcanzar a sentir el duro suelo, unos fuertes brazos la rodearon, ella abrió los ojos y pudo distinguir a uno de los chicos que se habían bajado del vehículo, parecía ser el mayor. Su perfume era embriagante y tentador, sus ojos se veían oscuros por la noche, pero aun así se notaba su claridad y de su cabello crespo caían finas gotas de lluvia.

No te preocupes, ya estas a salvo- fue lo único que escucho decir al chico antes de perder el conocimiento- No te are daño…

/

Holaaa!!, es mi primer Fic

Asi q sean sinceros y sinceras

Ojala y lo lean. Lugo el siguiente capitulo

Adiosssssssssssss!!

: Sweet.Angel :


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Insomnio

_No te preocupes, ya estas a salvo- fue lo único que escucho decir al chico antes de perder el conocimiento- No te are daño…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Había ocurrido muy rápido, todos estaban algo alterados y no sabían que hacer, habían encontrado a una chica en la mitad de la carretera, en la mitad de la ¡nada!, se había desmayado, además había comenzado a llover, tuvieron que actuar rápido y llevarla adentro o todos agarrarían una gripe terrible. La madre de los muchachos, se encargo de revisarla, era una mujer muy bella, se facciones finas y ojos muy tiernos.

Todo estaba en calma, se veía bien, aunque parecía muy agotada. No sabían cuanto llevaba así, ni cuando despertaría, no sabían nada de esta extraña chica.

¿Se pondrá bien mamá?-

No lo sé, no sabemos que le paso, ni cuanto lleva así, se nota que ha de haber estado mal por muchos días- dijo observándola- por ahora solo nos queda esperar y cuidarla, Uds. vayan a dormir yo me quedare con ella- exclamo con un gran bostezo.

(los chicos se miraron) No mamá, es mejor que tu vayas a descansar, te vez agotada- exclamo el mayor de sus hijos- No te preocupes, yo me quedare con ella, no tengo sueño para nada, así que vayan Uds.

Su madre se giro hacia él y pudo distinguir en sus ojos una extraña preocupación por la chica.

Está bien, tú te quedaras – le dijo sonriendo – pero cualquier cambio que ocurra en ella debes informármelo.

Y a nosotros también – dijeron los otros dos hermanos.

Bueno, bueno – les dijo mientras los empujaba para que se fueran – todo estará bien, no se preocupen.

Al irse sus hermanos y su madre, el chico se acerco a aquella chica extraña. Se veía tan frágil, tan dulce, tan pura. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? Y si ¿Alguien le hizo algo malo? o ¿ella habría hecho algo que la llevara a esto? Su preocupación aumento mientras más pensaba.

¿Y si no despierta jamás? – se sintió muy triste de pensar eso.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se arrodillo junto a ella y la cogió de la mano, era tan suave, a pesar de estar algo lastimada, pero aun así sentía su calidez.

Tenía el pelo muy ondulado y dócil, su cuerpo reflejaba finas formas de mujer y su cara tranquila y blanca, le parecía muy hermosa. No sabía por qué pero esa chica le llamaba mucho la atención

¿Qué es lo que te ocurrió o quien te hizo esto? – le pregunto acariciándole inconsciente y tiernamente la mejilla, ella no parecía notarlo, pero por un momento emitió una leve suspiro.

Permaneció así por gran parte de la noche, no quería que le pasara nada y si es que despertaba debía estar consiente por si ocurría algo. No sabía realmente si lo haría, pero aun así la cuido.

Era muy tarde, se había quedado dormido junto a ella, más bien en la misma posición en que estaba, pero aun así cada tanto despertaban agitado y la miraba, pero ella seguís igual, no se había movido, seguía tendida ahí como un ángel, parecía tan frágil. Su rostro expresaba paz y tranquilidad, pero de tanto en tanto podía distinguirse un dejo de amargura y tristeza, como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla.

Por favor Dios, sálvala, no dejes que le pase nada – dijo el chico rezando. Algo en su interior deseaba intensamente que ella despertara.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, aquellas de auxilio, de petición tan profunda y con tanto sentimiento, algo ocurrió, tan inesperado pero a la vez ansiado. Ella abrió sus ojos muy sobresaltada, no entendía donde estaba ni que le había ocurrido, su expresión de terror se reflejaba en las finas facciones de su cara.

¿Dónde estoy? – dijo mirando al chico - ¿Quién eres tú? – ella trataba de alejarse de él, sentía mucho miedo.

Tranquila, no te are nada, solo tienes que descansar ya todo se aclarara - dijo tranquilo y muy sorprendido.

La chica se paro, quería salir de ahí, pero él la detuvo, el autobús estaba andando y aunque quisiera no la dejaría salir, mucho menos en ese estado.

¡¡Suéltame!! por favor no mas - dijo al borde del llanto – no mas…

Tranquila, no solos malos, te encontramos en la carretera, en muy mal estado y has dormido desde entonces, no temas por favor, solo quiero ayudarte.

Sin previo aviso, el chico la abrazo, trataba de que ella entendiera que no debía temerle, quería profesarle confianza, no le aria nada.

Ella sintió su calor, era una sensación inexplicable, no la conocía, no sabía quién era el, ni porque la ayudaba y abrazaba, mucho menos recordaba que hacia ahí. Pero se aferro a él como si el mundo no existiera, mientras que el la estrecho en sus brazos y la cubrió con su cuerpo, como pensaba era muy frágil.

Por favor no me temas, no quiero hacerte daño, de verdad – ella comenzó a llorar, lloro y lloro hasta quedarse dormida, el solo la observaba y la mantenía abrazada, tenía miedo de que se desvaneciera si la soltaba, de esta forma el también se quedo dormido.

La noche paso lenta, con los dos jóvenes así, abrazados y dormidos. Ella pensando en él y el pensando en ella. Sin pensar en el mañana, solo en el hoy.

……………….Continuara……

Holaaaaaaaaaa bueno aquí esta el segundo capi

Otra vez siento las faltas de ortografía

Es q estoy algo apurada, gente

¡Estoy en argentina! en san salvador de Jujuy

Hasta el martes, después parto a Salta y el sábado de la otra semana me voy a chile otra vez buuuu, jajaj pero aun así aprovechare de conocer

Si alguien tiene alguna recomendación de algún lugar para visitar, se lo agradeceré.

Gracias, de antemano los q leen :D

Saludos

Atte.

Sweet Angel.


	3. Chapter 3

La revelación

_La noche paso lenta, con los dos jóvenes así, abrazados y dormidos. Ella pensando en el y el pensando en ella. Sin pensar en el mañana, solo en el hoy._

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A la mañana siguiente, cuando todos ya levantados fueron a ver como seguía la chica, se sorprendieron de encontrarla despierta. Ella estaba aun recostada en uno de los sillones, tapada con una manta. Al parecer el mayor de los hermanos se encontraba en la cocina, probablemente intentando preparar el desayuno. Su madre, al escuchar los ruidos, se apresuro en ir a ayudarlo.

Tranquilo cariño, yo sigo – le dijo quitándole el sartén de las manos al muchacho – tu ve a descansar, te vez algo cansado – el chico le sonrió mientras salía de la cocina.

Los tres chicos se reunieron con la extraña, no le habían preguntado nada desde que llego, y ya era tiempo de saber quién era. Aunque al parecer, sus respuestas no serian muy buenas.

Sabían que estaba asustada, debían tener cuidado con lo que iban a decirle. Tenían que ser muy sutiles.

¿Ya estas mejor? – le pregunto el mayor de los tres luego de volver de la cocina, traía un vaso de jugo en las manos – toma, te hará bien, te vez muy pálida.

Gracias – dijo ella mientras recibía el vaso. Los otros dos hermanos se miraron sorprendidos por la confianza con que se hablaban ellos dos.

¿Qué es lo que te sucedió?, ¿De dónde vienes?, ¿Por qué…

¡Espera! Para, no puedes preguntarle todo a la vez, recuerda que está débil – lo reto el mayor, no sabía si ella estaría bien para responder todas esas preguntas.

Está bien – dijo avergonzado el aludido – lo siento de verdad – expreso agachando la cabeza.

Cuéntenos señorita, ¿Qué es lo que le paso? – dijo el otro hermanos, al parecer sacando sus dotes de galán.

Ella los miro por un momento y casi como un esfuerzo sobrehumano les relato lo sucedido. Su voz sonaba triste y tímida.

La verdad es que no recuerdo mucho de lo sucedido, sé que me encontraba en mi casa, mis padres estaban de viaje como siempre, no había tenido noticias de ellos desde hace unos días. Me sentía muy sola. – se quedo mirando al vacío por un momento como si en su mente las imágenes pasaran como una película

Bien, pero eso ¿Qué tiene que ver con que estuvieras perdida en estos campos? – pregunto el menor, impaciente, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica, lo que causo una mirada reprochadora del hermano mayor – lo siento, solo sigue.

Esta vez fue diferente a todas, alguien toco la puerta, creí que seria algunos de mis amigos, pero….

No pudo terminar la frase, sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos, comenzaba a llorar otra vez.

Los chicos instantáneamente trataron de calmarla. Se sentía muy mal, muy sola, ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella?

Tranquila, ya todo estará bien, solo confía en nosotros – le dijo el mayor de los hermanos, al tiempo en que la abrazaba.

Era un policía – ella siguió relatando – no de los comunes, era uno de investigaciones y por su cara sabía que no venía a decirme nada bueno – respiro profundo tratando de calmarse.

¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?, esos tipos son tan fríos para hablar, parece como si no tuvieran corazón – hablo el menor.

Me dijo…me dijo que mis padres habían tenido un accidente, que no habían podido llegar antes…que mi padre…¡¡mi padre está muerto!! y mi madre quedo grave en el hospital y murió a las horas después… – no aguanto más, y volvió a llorar, pero ahora con angustia y dolor. Se cubrió la cara con las manos. Sentía que le ardía.

Y ahora que aria, estaba sola, sin nadie y perdida…esto no estaba nada bien…

……………………………………………………………..

Holaa!!!

Bueno este es el tercer capi

DISCULPEN LA DEMORA! T.T

Espero q les guste, estoy lista con el 4º =D

Así q pronto estará por aquí

Saludos

Gracias por todo!

Sweet Angel


	4. Chapter 4

Descubrimientos

_Y ahora que aria, estaba sola, sin nadie y perdida…esto no estaba nada bien…_

……………………………………………………………..

Los chicos estaban en shock, esa chica había perdido a sus padres, estaba sola, sin nadie. Pero ¿Cómo había llegado allí, sola?

Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando…

Basta chicos, no más preguntas - dijo la madre acercándose al sillón y sentándose junto a ella – será mejor que la dejemos descansar un momento, no se encuentra del todo bien – les explico mientras la miraba tiernamente, como solo una madre puede hacerlo.

¿Estás bien?- le pregunto el mayor, otra vez podía distinguirse la preocupación en sus ojos, aunque ella no lo notase

La chica asintió con la cabeza. Era hora del desayuno por lo cual todos se prepararon para degustar el exquisito desayuno preparado por la madre de los chicos.

Pero – de pronto el menor de los chicos se quedo parado mirando a la chica – ¿Estás dispuesta a contarnos todo lo que sucedió, después cuando estés preparada? – ella solo volvió a asentir despacio.

El silencio fue algo incomodo, pero desde el fondo del remolque, se pudieron escuchar unos pequeños pasos acercándose, ella se quedo viendo hacia el pasillo, por donde apareció un pequeño niño. Este al verla le sonrió y se acerco a ella. Era muy crespo y blanquito, sus pequeñas manos tomaron la de la chica y esta le hablo.

Hola pequeño, ¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunto la chica.

He… ¡Hola! – dijo con sus mejillas rojas – mi nombre es Franki y tu ¿Eres la chica que encontramos bajo la lluvia? – pregunto el niño haciendo reír a la chica.

Sí, creo que soy yo, mi nombre es Alexa, mucho gusto – le dijo mientras le tendía la mano y luego le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo sonrojar mucho más al pequeño.

Eres muy linda, pero te vez un poco triste - expreso el niño tocándole la cara y los ojos, que estaban algo rojos e hinchados. Ella solo le sonrió y le dijo.

Gracias, pero será mejor que no hablemos de eso – el pequeño le sonreía muy contento – y dime Franki, ¿me podrías presentar a tus hermanos y al resto de tu familia? – los muchachos se miraron, se les había olvidado presentarse, pero ¿es que acaso ella no se había dado cuenta de quienes eran? – el niño asintió

Ellos son mis hermanos Nick, Kevin y Joe – le dijo apuntando a sus hermanos – ella es mi mamá Denisse y el es mi papá Kevin Jonas, el primero porque Kevin es el segundo – dijo mientras se tiraba sobre este.

¡¡Un momento!! – (oh sí, al fin se dio cuenta) – Uds. son….son…son los ¡Jonas Brothers!

Su cara enrojeció automáticamente. Estaba sucia, perdida, con hambre, sin nada de dinero y más encima siendo acogida por los Jonas Brothers… ¿qué es lo que le estaba pasando a este mundo?

……………………..Continuara…

Bueno… nosé si les gustara

Pero a mí me encanto

Jajaja pobrecita…¡¡Tremenda sorpresa!!

Quien fuera ella

Jajajjaja

Saludos y GRACIAS! a todos los q pasen

Nos vemos pronto

Sweet Angel


	5. Chapter 5

Sentimientos

_Su cara enrojeció automáticamente. Estaba sucia, perdida, con hambre, sin nada de dinero y más encima siendo acogida por los Jonas Brothers… ¿qué es lo que le estaba pasando a este mundo?_

……………………………………………………………………………………

No era la respuesta que esperábamos – dijo Joe algo sorprendido – por lo general o en realidad lo común seria que gritaras y saltaras, jejej – recordando lo que les pasaba cuando aparecían en algún lugar público y las fans los perseguían.

Sera mejor que yo me vaya - dijo con tristeza – ya les he causado demasiados problemas, no quiero ser una molestia – expreso al tiempo en que se levantaba, pero mirando fijamente el suelo.

Espera, no puedes irte, no estás bien, te puede pasar algo – la detuvo Kevin – además, prometiste contarnos toda la historia – la mirada del chico tenía algo raro, algo especial, pero ella simplemente no lo noto, creía que era simplemente curiosidad.

Antes de que ella comenzara a alegar, Frankie se le acerco y la abrazo

Por favor no te vayas – le pidió escondiendo la cara en el vientre de la chica – nunca he tenido una hermana, y tu serias la primera, ¿quieres ser mi hermana?

Ella se enterneció tanto, se agacho para estar a su altura y le sonrió, era tan lindo.

Está bien chiquito, me quedare, pero solo si me das un beso - el niño sonrió contento y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Luego se dirigió a los demás, especialmente al Sr. y la Sra. Jonas

Solo espero no molestar, ni interferir en sus planes – dijo algo preocupada – yo…intentare pasar el menor tiempo posible aquí, no quiero aprovecharme ni nada de eso.

No será ninguna molestia – esta vez fue el Sr. Jonas el que hablo – eso sí, estamos de gira, así que deberás viajar con nosotros a donde vayamos.

Además servirás de mucha ayuda, especialmente con Frankie, que por lo que veo te tiene mucho aprecio – le dijo con una sonrisa la Sra. Jonas, mientras se sentaba junto a su esposo en el comedor – aunque al parecer no es el único – le susurro a su marido, mirando a Kevin de reojo, este se sonrojo levemente, pero la chica no se dio cuenta.

De verdad, muchas gracias y espero poder ayudarla y no molestarles en nada – estaba muy confundida, se sentía triste y contenta a la vez, ese sería un viaje muy largo, eso sí que lo sabía.

Y ahí estaba, sentada en el comedor de una casa rodante, que le pertenecía nada más y nada menos que al grupo pop – rock del momento, causantes del furor más grande en toda la sociedad juvenil del planeta y por el cual sus amigas se morían por conocer.

Sus amigas, ahora lo recordaba, como estarán. Se estarían preguntando dónde estaría ella. Sole de seguro la estaría retando por ser tan descuidada. Ella era así, siempre tan preocupada por todo. Cuanto la extrañaba.

El sonido de los platos y el olor de las tostadas, la saco de sus pensamientos. ¿Cuánto llevaba sin comer? Esta vez no alegaría por la hospitalidad, tan solo quería comer. La Sra. Jonas le ofreció de todo, era impresionante la cantidad de cosas que comió.; luego de n rato sintió como todas sus fuerzas regresaba.

Frankie que estaba sentado junto a ella, le platicaba de un montón de historias muy divertidas que había vivido junto a sus hermanos, tanto en la vida diaria como en los shows. Joe también le contaba historias, pero con sus mímicas y musarañas, hacía reír mucho a la chica.

Nick y su padre estaban frente a ellos ensayando algunas de las canciones que al chico le costaba, su voz sonaba excelente; mientras Kevin y su madre arreglaban y despejaban la mesa. Alexa se quedo mirando al chico por un momento. Sus ojos tenían algo, que le atraían demasiado y su sonrisa le cautivaba.

Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, tan intensamente que ambos se sonrojaron, era muy rara la sensación, pero sus sentían sus corazones latir a mil por hora.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué es lo que le estaba pasando con el mayor de los Jonas? ¿Acaso el también sentía lo mismo?...¿Qué es lo que aria?

………………………………………………………………………..

Hola!!!!!!!!!!

Bueno primero q nada

LO SIENTOO!!!

Sé que desapareci mucho por aki

Pero los asuntos del colegio me tienen muy estresada

Pero!! Llego con mas capiss..

Sii ya tengo el 5 el 6 y creo q el 7 jajaja

Asi q leann

Y si les sigue gustando la sigo subiendo :D

Este capi no tiene mucha acción pero si algo de romance ''fugaz''

Jajajaj

Si les gusta dejen mensajito y subo el otro al instante jajajaja

Si un..mmmmmmmmmmmmm nucc :S

Saludos a todas las q pasaron y dejaron mensajito :D

GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

..


	6. Chapter 6

No estás sola

_Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, tan intensamente que ambos se sonrojaron, era muy rara la sensación, pero sus sentían sus corazones latir a mil por hora._

_¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué es lo que le estaba pasando con el mayor de los Jonas? ¿Acaso el también sentía lo mismo?... ¿Qué es lo que aria?_

………………………………………………………………………..

Mañana por la mañana llegaremos a la cuidad, así que deben descansar mucho chicos – la voz del Sr. Jonas la distrajo de sus pensamientos, estaba demasiado atormentada – aprovecharemos bien el día, ¿Está bien?

Yo necesito hacer algunas compras, así que como Uds. Estarán ensayando, yo me llevare a Frankie y Alexa conmigo – le explico a su marido la Sra. Jonas, su mirada tenía algo que preocupaba enormemente a la chica.

El resto de la tarde paso muy tranquila, Alexa trato de ayudar a la Sra. Jonas a ordenar y hacer la cena, todo iba bien, pero al llegar la hora de dormir, otra vez se sintió un estorbo y trato de remediarlo. Sabía perfectamente que todos tenían sus propias camas en la casa rodante, así que prefería tan solo dormir en el sillón.

De verdad les digo, yo estaré bien aquí, no deben preocuparse por mi – trataba de convencer a los Sres. Jonas y al resto de los chicos.

Entiende, no podemos dejarte en el sillón, los chicos son más resistentes que tu, alguno de ellos puede cederte la cama – le decía la Sra. Jonas, no dejaría que la chica durmiera en el sillón, de ningún modo.

No si de verdad yo…- comenzó a decir de nuevo pero fue interrumpida.

Deja ya de discutir, todo está bien a nosotros no nos molesta - le dijo Nick mirándola a los ojos – además tú has tenido que soportar bastante, será mejor que descanses bien – no quería que se pusiera triste otra vez, pero tenía que recordárselo.

Nick tiene razón, así que Ud. Señorita v a air a dormir en mi cama y yo me acomodare por aquí y….- decía Joe mientras se recostaba en el sillón y se tapaba con una manta.

…y comenzara a roncar – termino la frase Kevin, al tiempo en que se escuchaba un ronquido falso proveniente de Joe.

Eso sí, tendrás que compartir la habitación con Kevin – le dijo Nick un poco serio, estaba preocupado de que a ella no le gustara esa idea, o se negara y comenzara a reclamar otra vez.

Heee….- miro la cara de cansancio de todos, no quería molestar mas – si a él no le molesta… – dijo mirando de reojo la reacción del chico de ojos verdes – ni a ninguno de Uds., obvio.

Por supuesto que no nos incomoda, nosotros solo queremos que estés bien – la Sra. Jonas la guiaba hasta la habitación - tu dormirás arriba, ¿está bien?

Claro, yo estaré bien no se preocupes – dijo con una sonrisa forzada, le traían muy malos recuerdos las literas, pero aun así estaba contenta, no sabía porque pero le agradaba la idea de dormir en la misma pieza de Kevin. no piensen mal, sii??

Todos estaban muy cansados, por lo que se fueron a acostar temprano, pero, no todos estaban dormido.

En la habitación de Kevin

¿Segura que estas bien allí arriba? – Kevin estaba un poco preocupado de que se pudiera caer – porque si no es así podemos cambiar, yo dormiría arriba y…

No, de verdad, estoy bien aquí - sentía algo de miedo, todo estaba oscuro, sería demasiado vergonzoso caerse en la mitad de la noche. ¿Qué dirían de ella? ¿Se burlarían?...

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – la voz del chico la saco de sus pensamientos, se escuchaba más seria que de costumbre, lo que hizo que la chica se estremeciera un poco - ¿Qué es lo que paso después, digo después de….

¿Después de que me entere de que estaba prácticamente sola en este mundo? – escucho como él se movía inquieto en la cama de abajo – es eso…

Se creó una silencio muy incomodo, solo podían escuchar sus propias respiraciones, algo turbadas.

Ella se sentó en la cama (con los pies colgando para abajo del camarote, ¿se entiende?), el pudo sentir que algo no estaba bien, se sentía algo torpe por haber preguntado. La angustia invadió la habitación, el solo se puso de pie quedando de frente a la cama de la chica. Pudo distinguir entremedio de aquella oscuridad sus ojos algo lagrimosos. Se quedaron así, uno frente al otro, el le iba a pedir disculpas pero ella se adelantó.

Se fue…el oficial se fue, dejándome con la peor noticia de mi vida metida en el corazón, como si fuera una llaga en mi pecho – sus lagrimas caían gruesas, pero siguió hablando, debía sacarse el dolor que llevaba por dentro – me sentí perdida, todo lo que tenía en este mundo era a ellos y me los habían quitado... por eso me fui, porque todo en esa casa me recordaba a ellos, no quería quedarme y culparlos por haberme dejado, por no haberse cuidado, ellos no tenían la culpa – su voz se iba apagando de a poco – Comencé a correr todo lo que pude, recuerdo que al final del pueblo había un bosque gigantesco y yo tan solo quería desaparecer.

Llegue al campo sin fuerzas para nada, ni siquiera quería seguir viviendo y allí me quede, estaba congelada, llovía a cantaros y no sabía dónde estaba pero al pasar la tormenta me decidí a salir, no tenía razón para continuar pero, no lo sé, algo en el corazón me guiaba y en ese instante…

En ese instante te encontraste con nosotros, en la carretera, después de todo lo que has vivido – le dijo Kevin entre la oscuridad.

Era muy triste, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía abatido. La habitación se puso aun más oscura que de costumbre, pero debía hacerle entender que no estaba sola

De verdad siento lo de tus padres, no puedo decir que te entiendo del todo pero, oye, de verdad, aquí tan solo queremos que te sientas y estés bien. No importa como solo queremos verte tranquila – se sentía my confundido, no le gustaba verla triste y no sabía porque pero solo quería verla feliz – Por favor no temas confiar en nosotros, no queremos hacerte daño ni nada de eso, solo dinos, todo lo que necesites, no debes dudar, puedes contar con nuestra ayuda – sonrío con sinceridad, ansiaba con todo el corazón que aquella chica de ojos dulces, se diera cuenta de que no estaba sola.

Alexa pudo distinguir su sonrisa, lo que le causo una sensación muy extraña y un repentino escalofrió, pero no aguantaba más, solo quería sentirse confortada. Sin saber exactamente si el chico se enojaría, se movió de la cama y se acerco a él, todo estaba oscuro pero pudo distinguir su rostro y apoyando sus manos en sus hombros le deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla, como muestra de agradecimiento.

El chico sintió unos cálidos labios rozar su mejilla, lo cual lo hizo estremecer, era inexplicable.

Gracias por ser tan dulce conmigo, de verdad muchas gracias – estaba comenzando a llorar de nuevo, por lo cual dijo esto casi en un susurro, pero aun así audible para él.

Siempre estaré para ayudarte – le dijo mientras la abrazaba – no me gustaría que algo malo te pasara, no otra vez – su voz sonaba calmada, esto tranquilizaba a la chicha que sollozaba entre sus brazos.

Gracias – repitió Alexa ya mas calmada, separándose un poco de él, pero no del todo – no sabes cuánto necesitaba esto, y lo siento por mojarte la polera(remera, creo que así se dice) – le dijo al ver pequeñas gotas en el pecho de Kevin.

No te preocupes pequeña, no es nada - le entrego a Alexa la más hermosa sonrisa que ella pudo a ver visto alguna vez – pero por ahora debemos dormir, ¿No crees?

Está bien, pero tendrás que cederme tu cama – Kevin la miro my extrañado – está bien, lo admito, me da miedo dormir arriba, me trae muy malos recuerdos – le dijo mientras se acostaba y ponía carita de pena.

Hay niñita, ¿Qué haré contigo? – el chico tan solo sonreía, pero de un momento a otro se agacho hasta llegar a la altura de su frente y le deposito un sutil y tierno beso, mientras le susurraba – No estás sola, recuérdalo – Kevin subió al camarote y se acomodo.

¡Buenas noches!, fue todo lo que escucharon decir, mientras se iban adentrando cada uno a su tiempo en el mundo de Morfeo. Ambos estaban pensando y sintiendo, que a cada instante estaban más cerca el uno del otro, sin quererlo o tal vez sí. Pero algo estaba surgiendo y no podrían ser capaces de detenerlo, no querían, aunque no lo aceptaran.

¿Qué ocurrirá después?

……………………………………………………………………………………

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…dios si estoy emocionada :D

Bueno empezó diciendo Gracias!!..si porq gracias a los reviews de : Aurora, nataliia, taiji-ya16, anii, FerSDSJ y Amy de Cullen. El dia de hoyyy sigo con mi novee

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!

De verdad muchas , muchichicichcihcihcichicisisisisisiisismasssssssssssssssss GRACIAS!!

Espero no defraudarlas y que les guste este capo, lo hice especialmente largo y romantico, para uds :D

De verdad gracias y nos vemos en el próximo capi..ya lo tengo listo..pero me tienen q decir si les gusto este!! Ok??

Saludosssssssssss a todos

Gracias de nuevo :D

Sweet. Angel


	7. Chapter 7

Volviendo a billar

_¡Buenas noches!, fue todo lo que escucharon decir, mientras se iban adentrando cada uno a su tiempo en el mundo de Morfeo. Ambos estaban pensando y sintiendo, que a cada instante estaban más cerca el uno del otro, sin quererlo o tal vez sí. Pero algo estaba surgiendo y no podrían ser capaces de detenerlo, no querían, aunque no lo aceptaran._

_¿Qué ocurrirá después?_

……………………………………………………………………………………

A la mañana siguiente, todo debieron levantarse temprano. A la hora del desayuno, Alexa aun se sentía mal por estar hay interrumpiendo su viaje, por lo que miraba seria a los chicos tratando de encontrar algún indicio de que su presencia no era bienvenida.

De verdad, si soy una molestia o les causo problemas, por favor díganmelo y discúlpenme – dijo por última vez, ¿Desde cuándo te ves huérfana, sin nada de nada y para terminar viajando con tu banda favorita, ya que increíblemente te acogieron?, era algo simplemente de otro mundo.

Está bien querida, no sigas diciendo eso, aquí nadie te ha echado, ni lo aremos y mucho menos te reclamaremos nada – dijo la Sra. Jonas, eso la hizo sentir mucho mejor – ahora ven y siéntate a tomar desayuno, no queremos que te desmayes de nuevo.

Esa mañana comenzó algo extraña, por un lado estaba muy contenta de estar ahí con ellos, pero se sentía avergonzada.

Kevin no paraba de mirarla de reojo todo el tiempo, aunque nadie se dio cuenta de ello. Denisse estaba muy pensativa pero amable como siempre.

Joe se divertía haciendo malabares con unas naranjas, mientras que Nick estaba concentrado en una nueva canción.

Frankie al parecer era el más contento. A cada instante le traía un nuevo juguete para enseñárselo a Alexa, se veía muy feliz. El señor Jonas estaba en uno de los sillones leyendo el periódico.

Sera mejor que vayan a cambiarse chicos, pronto llegaremos a la cuidad y allí podremos distraernos un poco – aviso la señora Jonas a sus hijos – tu querida ven conmigo, necesitas cambiarte esa ropa.

Al cabo de un rato todos estaban listos otra vez en la sala, Alexa se sentía muy incómoda, ya que la única ropa que la Sra. Jonas poseía para prestarle, era la de ella, pero era mejor que estar con la ropa toda sucia.

Está bien familia – se escucho la voz del señor Jonas – A las 11 tenemos entrevista en la radio locas y luego almorzaremos todos juntos en el hotel que está preparado para nuestra llegada. Después de eso iremos al auditorio para el primer ensayo, recuerden que mañana es el show.

Ok cariño, yo los veré a la hora de almuerzo, debo salir por unas cuantas horas – dijo otra vez con esa mirada cómplice la Sra. Jonas, lo cual aterraba a Alexa.

Divisaron la ciudad, parecía enorme a pesar de que era algo más chica que las demás que habían visitado. Al llegar al Hotel pudieron ver a una pequeña masa de gente agolpada en la puerta del hotel, eran fans que gritaban por los ter hermanos, queriendo desesperadamente verlos y tocarlos.

No se entretengas mucho chicos, debemos aprovechar el tiempo – le dijo el Sr. Jonas a sus hijos, al tiempo en que Big Rob, el guardaespaldas, abría la puerta para que pudieran bajar a saludar a sus fans. Mientras la familia ingresaría por otro lugar al hotel.

¡Te veré en el almuerzo! – fue todo lo que Alexa escucho decir a Kevin antes de que desapareciera entre la multitud de chicas que se abalanzaban sobre ellos.

Está bien, nosotros dejaremos las cosas y nos iremos – dijo la Sra. Jonas con entusiasmo – los chicos estarán bien, no te preocupes - sonrió al ver la cara de preocupación de Alexa. Sabía que era por Kevin, algo pasaba entre ellos, lo notaba, aunque ellos no se daban cuenta.

Pero ella era mamá, como no iba a percatarse de ello. Y por eso decidió ayudarla, sabía que sería difícil pero lo intentaría. Quería llevarla de compras, o más bien de shopping, no le gustaba verla siempre con la misma ropa y mucho menos con la de ella. Sabía que esto también le influía en su comportamiento y adaptación con la familia.

Al llegar al mal y después de mucho discutir con Alexa, tratando de que aceptara el regalo que le estaba haciendo, pudieron por fin entrar a comprar. Estuvieron toda la mañana de tienda en tienda (no es que la chica fuera codiciosa, sino que la Sra. Jonas le insistía que debía comprar más, ya que debía tener suficiente para toda la gira) hasta que ya en la última tienda.

¿Alo?... Alexa querida… ¿ya estas lista? – pregunto la Sra. Jonas en la puerta del vestidor donde estaba la chica, mientras que Frankie se asomaba también.

#¡¡Rinngggg…Ringggg….Ringgggg!!Sonó el celular de la Sra. Jonas.

¿Alo, si?... ¡Hola cariño! - era el Sr.Jonas – si amor, ya casi estamos listos, iremos enseguida y…

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU!! Te vez increíble :D – Frankie se había metido por completo al vestidor, al momento en que Alexa salía al pasillo(que estaba lleno de espejos), algo sonrojada, para que la Sra. Jonas la viera.

…dile a los chicos que les llevo una sorpresa – terminó de decirle esto al Sr. Jonas, mientras miraba satisfecha a la chica.

Ella estaba parada frente a uno de los espejos viéndose así misma, después de mucho tiempo, ya ni se reconocía. Su cabello estaba amarrado, en una cola lo que le causaba que algunos rizos rebeldes le cayeran sobre la cara. Llevaba una remera verde algo apegada a su cuerpo, lo que hacía resaltar sus finas curvas (no es que fuera como una top model, pero tenía lo suyo), acompañado a la remera llevaba unos pantalones pitillos (chupines creo le dicen en argentina) de color negro muy lindos y terminando con unos tacones muy elegantes y juveniles. Se veía simplemente muy linda. No llevaba mucho maquillaje, solo un poco de sobra en los ojos y brillo en los labios. La Sra. Jonas había insistido en comprarle unos pendientes muy lindos, los cuales complementaban perfectamente todo su atuendo. Frankie tenía razón se veía increíble.

¿Ves?, así es como nosotros queremos verte, ¡feliz! – dijo la Sra. Jonas Al ver como Alexa sonreía al reflejarse en el espejo – por favor, no tengas miedo y confía en nosotros - la chica se dio la vuelta y mirándola directamente a los ojos la abrazo, provocando que la Sra. Jonas se emocionara también. No le salían las palabras de la boda, se sentía muy sola y esta maravillosa mujer, junto con toda su familia, le ofrecían todo lo que quisiera con tal de que ella estuviera bien, ¿Cómo podría agradecérselos?

Está bien, está bien no se pongan lloronas por favor – Frankie miraba la escena divertido – mamá, ya tengo hambre y papá y los chicos deben estar esperándonos, ¿Podemos irnos, siiiii? – le dijo poniendo carita de perrito mojado.

Hahaha…por dios mi niñito, tu nunca cambias – le dijo su madre al pequeño, revolviéndole el pelo – está bien cariño nos iremos…hemm… Alexa, ¿vamos a pagar? Y nos iremos – le dijo dulcemente – Ha! Y no te preocupes, llévate la ropa puesta, así te sentirás más cómoda – la chica asintió sonriendo y fueron a pagar.

¡Al fin! – dijo Frankie, algo cansado.

_En el hotel…_

¡Papá!. ¿Dónde está mamá con Alexa y Frakie?, se supone que deberían haber llegado hace una hora – Kevin estaba algo exasperado, quería verla y saber que estaba bien.

Tranquilo hijo, recién hable con tu madre y me dijo que ya venían en camino, deben estar por llegar – le decía el Sr. Jonas tratando de calmarlo.

Ya hermano, no te preocupes, tu sabes cómo es mamá – le dijo Joe que estaba jugando Play en el sillón con Nick (no se me ocurrió otra cosa  ) – deben estar por ahí comprando y…

¡Cariño!, ya estamos aquí – se escucho la voz de la Sra. Jonas desde la entrada, junto con la de Frankie que buscaba a sus hermanos.

¡Hermanossssssssssss! – llego Frankie corriendo y se sentó con Joe y Nick – ¿puedo jugar? – miro a Joe y Nick, con cara de perrito mojado, otra vez.

Claro enano, pero te advierto que no tendremos piedad contra ti, muajajajajja – Joe se reía malvadamente.

¡Mamá!, porque llegas a esta hora, con tantas bolsas y donde esta…- empezó a decir Kevin, pero su padre lo callo.

Hijo por favor, como haces eso, ayuda a tu madre, mira lo cargada que esta – Kevin se ruborizo y la ayudo - lo siento.

Gracias cariño – su madre se vaia contenta – bien, veo que están algo impacientes, así que…

La Sra. Jonas fue hasta el otro cuarto, donde le había dicho a Alexa que la esperara y la trajo hasta la habitación donde estaban los demás.

¡Taran!!...- dijo al entrar, con Alexa detrás de ella - y que les parece….

La expresión de todos (menos Frankie) era impresionante, todo se volvió silencioso, hasta que…

Estas…estas….bellísima! -

…………………………………………………………………………………….

¿Quién habrá dicho eso?...a q no lo adivinan jejejejejej (está fácil)

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Bueno..espero q les guste el capi

En realidad, noc si está muy bueno

Pero lo hice asi jajaja. Me pareció divertidooo

:D

AGRADECIMIENTOS A :

Anii

SheMJonas

taiji-ya16.

naTaliia

Aurora

FerJonasholic-SDSJ

Amy de Cullen.

Bueno de verdad GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE PASAN!!

A leer de verdad me hacen muy feliz

Dejen sus reviews con sus quejas o sugerencias :D

Hasta pronto.

Sweet.Angel


	8. Chapter 8

_La Sra. Jonas fue hasta el otro cuarto, donde le había dicho a Alexa que la esperara y la trajo hasta la habitación donde estaban los demás._

_¡Taran!!!!!!!...- dijo al entrar, con Alexa detrás de ella - y que les parece…._

_La expresión de todos (menos Frankie) era impresionante, todo se volvió silencioso, hasta que…_

_Estas…estas….bellísima! - ****_

…………………………………………………………………………………

Tras decir estas palabras, la cara de Kevin se volvió completamente roja, por lo cual se asemejaba a un tomare recién maduro. Todos se quedaron mirándolo muy sorprendidos, aunque para la Sra. Jonas había sido algo así como un triunfo, lo cual se reflejaba en su gran sonrisa, por el comentario de su hijo.

Es verdad, te vez muy bien – Nick corto el silencio incomodo, mientras pasaba por el lado de Kevin y lo despertaba de su trance – ¿podrías dejar de babear y ser tan obvio? – le dijo en un susurro.

Mas que bien, genial, diría yo – le dijo Joe, el cual contenía la risa por la cara que Kevin tenia, aunque no pudo – hahahah, ¿estás bien hermano? – le dijo a este mientras le tocaba el hombro.

Ya…ya chicos, basta, miren como tienen a la chica – dijo el Sr. Jonas acercándose a ella, estaba muy roja y no podía ni hablar – te ves muy bien, veo que mi señora hizo una gran trabajo – le sonrió gratamente – Bienvenida a casa Alexa.

Al terminar de decir esto y sin más la abrazo, sentía que debía hacerlo y quería hacerlo, sabia por todo lo que había pasado y esto sería un gran cambio en la vida de la chica. Ella automáticamente se aferro a él y comenzó a llorar, extrañaba muchísimo a sus padres, quería verlos desesperadamente, pero sabía que eso no podría hacerlo, ya no estarían más con ellos.

No llores cariño, todo está bien – la Sra. Jonas acariciaba sus cabellos, tratando de calmarla – además, ¡Mírate! Te vez increíble. Vamos, debemos almorzar ¿si? – su sonrisa era muy dulce y reconfortante – además, debes salir y deslumbrar a todos – ella sonrió sinceramente, no sabían lo agradecida que estaba con todo lo que habían hecho por ella.

¡Bien!, ¿todo solucionado? ¿Podemos comer ya? – la voz de Frankie se escucho entre todo el silencio generado por la emoción, pero el tenia razón, debían ir a comer.

Se dirigían hacia el comedor del hotel, entre los pasillos se podía escuchar las locuras y mini carreras que se generaban entre Joe y Frankie, Nick los acompañaba y dirigía las competencias. Mientras, el Sr y la Sra. Jonas iban caminando junto a Big Rob, al parecer charlaban animadamente sobre el concierto de esta noche.

Alexa y Kevin, iban un poco más atrás, hablando sobre muchas cosas, se veían muy felices, especialmente ella.

Hey…discúlpame si te hice poner incomoda hace un momento, no fue mi intención, de verdad – Kevin trataba de disculparse por su reacción en la pieza, se sentía avergonzado.

Ya, ya…no te preocupes, ya paso – ella tan solo hacia un gesto con la mano, que denotaba que no tenia gran importancia y le sonreía; todos se habían adelantado n poco, nadie podía escucharlos – ¡además, crees que soy linda! – sin esperar respuesta, le saco la lengua, como tal niña pequeña y comenzó a correr para alcanzar a los demás, o más bien para escapar de Kevin juguetonamente. El chico se mantuvo quieto, muy sorprendido por lo dicho por Alexa, es decir,¡ lo había descubierto!, hasta que por fin salió detrás de ella. Debía hablarle, algo le pasaba con ella y quería averiguarlo.

Al llegar al Hall del hotel, miles y miles de paparazzi los esperaban, toda la familia se vio en un solo instante rodeada de fotógrafos y ¡flash! Al parecer todos ellos se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de la chica, por lo que no hacían nada más que preguntar.

Chicos, chicos ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué esta con Uds.? ¿Es acaso alguna novia o amiga de la infancia? – los paparazzi se agolpaban frente a ella, Alexa tan solo se cubría la cara, porque sino gracias a los flash quedaría siega, pero gracias a eso le era imposible avanzar entre la masa de gente.

Basta, basta, ella solo es una amiga, por favor podrían dejarnos pasar – Joe estaba algo hartado, aunque era bastante habitual.

¿Pero de donde salió ella? ¿Por qué esta con Uds.? ¿Es acaso una fan especial para Uds.? – no dejaban de hacer preguntas, una y otra vez - ¿He niña, cómo te llamas? Una foto en primer plano por favor – uno de los fotógrafos se le puso enfrente, y gracias a esto, todos los demás fotógrafos reaccionaron de la misma manera, Alexa estaba aturdida y no sabía qué hacer.

Ya esta, vámonos de una vez, ella solo es una amiga, no la molesten mas – Kevin estaba un tanto enojado, aunque la preocupación por la chica se le asomaba en sus verdes ojos. Sin más que decir, se metió como pudo en la masa de periodistas y tomando delicadamente a Alexa de la mano, se la llevo de allí.

Retrocedan, retrocedan, ya no hay nada más que ver aquí – la gruesa voz de Big Rob, dejo a todos los periodistas congelados, así que toda la familia Jonas y Alexa, aprovecharon la oportunidad y se alejaron del lugar.

Al llegar al comedor, todo estaba más tranquilo, no habían cámaras, ni paparazzi, solo algunas fans alojadas en el hotel, las cuales no desaprovecharon la oportunidad para acercarse a los muchachos, en busca de autógrafos y fotos. Algo que a Alexa no pareció importarle, hasta que…

HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!, no saben cuando los amo, adoro todas sus canciones, he visto todos sus videos, son lo máximo – la chica parecía estar a punto de caer desmayada, pero se contuvo, los chicos tenían una cara muy extraña, pero amable.

Bueno, gracias, de verdad es muy importante para nosotros el cariño de nuestras fans y sobre todo saber que les gustamos, tanto como a nosotros nos gusta tocar para Uds. – Kevin era el que más hablaba con las fans, era muy caballero y alegre. Joe y Nick, tan solo se limitaban a responderles y a hacer una que otra broma con ellas.

No hay de que dulzura, siempre los voy a amar, son muy geniales – dijo esto mientras abrazaba a Kevin, el cual quedo atónito ante eso – y mas a ti cariño, no sabes cuánto espere este momento y no lo voy a desaprovechar – le dijo en un susurro al chico, mientras mantenía el abrazo un poco más. Alexa observaba esta escena, con llamas en los ojos, no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba, pero solo ver como esa chica se abalanzaba sobre Kevin y se le insinuaba, la exasperaba.

Heee…no se a que te refieres, pero espero sinceramente que disfrutes de nuestro show esta noche, nos vemos, Adio…. – fue interrumpido

Claro que sabes a lo que me refiero, ahora si no lo entiendes, te lo puedo aclarar de una vez - ella comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente, el estaba en estado de congelación extrema, que aria, necesitaba un milagro, Joe y Nick se entretenían con las demás fans, ni siquiera Frankie estaba allí cuando uno más lo necesita. Pero justo en ese momento…

Kevin, amor mío… - XXXX

Su voz resonó por todo el comedor, estaba a salvo, de aquella fan psicópata, aunque no de la mejor manera, esto traería consecuencias, pero por ahora solo pedía que lo sacaran de allí, como fuera. Sintió una mano muy suave entrelazarse con la suya, las mariposas volaron en su interior y su sonrisa fue más que obvia, no podía evitar sentir un escalofrío.

Pero, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?¿De dónde salieron estas sensaciones?

…………………………………………………………………………….

Hola chicas

De verdad siento el retraso, el colegio me absorbe como si fuera una esponja.

Eee la verdad tambn es q no estoy muy bn

Acabo de terminar una relación amorosa, y estoy algo destruida

Pero aunq no lo crean mi imaginación y creatividad sigue fluyendo

Asi q pronto seguire con los demás capi :D

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS Q LO LEEN!  
de verdad son mi animo cada dia

Las kiero mucho!!!

Saludos keridas..

Lean y me dicen si les gusta :D

Byeeeeeeeeeeee sweeties


	9. Chapter 9

Encontrando mi lugar

_Su voz resonó por todo el comedor, estaba a salvo, de aquella fan psicópata, aunque no de la mejor manera, esto traería consecuencias, pero por ahora solo pedía que lo sacaran de allí, como fuera. Sintió una mano muy suave entrelazarse con la suya, las mariposas volaron en su interior y su sonrisa fue más que obvia, no podía evitar sentir un escalofrío._

_Pero, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?¿De dónde salieron estas sensaciones?_

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sus manos estaban frías, pero eran suaves. Su corazón latía rápidamente, no sabía la razón.

Mi amor…!! – Alexa lo miro dulcemente y luego dirigió su vista a la chica – oh, ¡Hola!, disculpa, te conozco de algún lado, tu cara me parece conocida – le dijo sarcásticamente a la chica.

No, creo que no, ¿Tu quien eres? No me digas que eres su… - miro a ambos sorprendida, acababa de percatarse de que..

Sí, soy novia de Kevin, me llamo Alexa Camus [Lo siento fue lo primero q se me ocurrió XD], mucho gusto – le dijo a la chica mientras le sonreía.

Heee…ee – ella estaba muy roja y avergonzada – este…si mucho gusto…yo..yo creo que mejor me voy – se le notaba nerviosa – lo siento Kevin.

Ella comenzó a caminar de espalda a ellos, creían que se habían librado del problema hasta que…

¡Esperen! Un momento – Kevin cerró los ojos, tenía un mal presentimiento – si de verdad son pareja…quiero una prueba, no les costara nada – ellos tenían los ojos muy abiertos, que es lo que harían – bésense

Ambos quedaron en shock, los paparazzi en la puerta estaban por entrar ¿Qué harían?...

Kevin sintió que ella soltaba su mano de la de él y con sus brazos rodeo su cuello. Un dulce aroma le lleno los pulmones, lo hipnotizo automáticamente. Big Rob había llegado a la recepción y comenzaba a ahuyentar a los paparazzi, nadie los veía.

¿Qué vas a hacer? – susurro nervioso a su oído, pero aun así algo agitado. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Alexa.

Solo trato de salvarte – ella también estaba nerviosa, pero por alguna razón sonreía y su mirada era distinta - ¿Te enojaras conmigo?

La respuesta nunca llego, solo se miraban a los ojos, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro, provocando que se fundieran formando una sola. Kevin rodeo la cintura de Alexa con un brazo, mientras que con la mano libre le acariciaba dulcemente la mejilla, se sentían en las nubes, era una sensación inexplicable. Sin perder un minuto mas ambos acortaron la escaza distancia que los separaba, fundiéndose en un tierno beso. A pesar de que todo era una mentira, ambos podían sentir latir el corazón del otro sobre su pecho. Fue un beso lento y pausado. Jamás lo olvidarían, lo sabían.

Poco a poco se fueron separando, pero no del todo. Juntaron sus frentes aun con los ojos cerrados. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas. Alexa abrió los ojos y lo vio, con sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos. Su estomago le daba vueltas y el color de las mejillas subían de tono. Algo le pasaba con l, no era mentira, ese beso se sintió de verdad.

Está bien, veo que no era mentira, ¿podrían separarse ya? – la voz de la chica les sonaba muy lejana, pero les sirvió para volver a la tierra de una vez – antes de que venga alguien y los vea – se alejaron completamente, los paparazzi ya no estaban y la familia se encontraba ya en el comedor, ellos aun estaban en el pasillo.

Bueno, espero que como eres buena fan dejes todo esto en secreto ¿sí? – Kevin la miraba esperanzado – por favor.

Hey…no te preocupes cariño – ella sonreía, Alexa también lo hacía – no voy a decir nada, yo solo quiero verlos felices a los tres, además soy toda una Jonatica - dijo levantándose la manga de la remera y mostrando una pulsera brillante que decía 100% Jonatica [noche si hay alguna pulsera o algo solo son inventos míos, perdonadme]

Gracias de verdad y…¡ wouw! Me gusto mucho esa pulsera – Kevin se veía feliz, al fin todo había pasado – donde puedo conseguir una….

Después de charlar un poco más con aquella fan, Kevin y Alexa al fin se fueron a almorzar. De verdad tenían mucha hambre y ese día Kevin debía tener mucha energía, era el día del concierto. Alexa no podía mentir, había esperado mucho tiempo estar en un concierto de ellos, pero jamás se imagino que los conocería, que estaría con ellos de gira, viviendo con ellos y mas encima ¡¡haber besado a Kevin!! recién se había percatado de eso por lo cual su cara se puso muy roja y nadie entendía el porqué, solo Kevin el cual sonrió mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

¿Qué es lo que les paso a Uds. dos? – Todos estaba comiendo pero Joe notaba algo raro en los dos – ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?

Heee…nada..solo algunos inconvenientes pero ya los resolvimos cierto amo…digo Kevin – de donde había salido eso, estuvo a punto de decirle amor nuevamente. Esto provoco que Kevin casi se ahogara con el jugo, pero como pudo contesto

Si cof cof….eso mismo..cof cof – su respiración no era muy buena, lo que hizo reír a todo el mundo, aunque ni Joe ni Nick creyeron ni una sola palabra.

Bien familia, es hora de partir – el Sr. Jonas se había levantado después de que todos terminaron de almorzar – hoy tendremos un gran espectáculo.

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – todos estaban felices, para Alexa no era más que un sueño hecho realidad.

Al llegar al estadio, donde darían el concierto, todos quedaron maravillados por la magnitud de edificio. Definitivamente sería un gran show. Alexa y Frankie comenzaron a recorrer el lugar, era inmenso. Mientras los demás Jonas y el equipo de producción arreglaban todo para el ensayo.

Alexa y Frankie seguían corriendo de aquí para allá, mientras en los altos parlantes se escuchaba el típico: ''uno, dos, tres…probando'' de parte del sonidista.

Hasta que en cierto momento todo se volvió silencio. Alexa dejo de correr y centro la vista en el escenario. Allí estaban ellos, si bien seguían con la misma ropa de antes, todo era distinto. Ahora ellos eran los cantantes de pop – rock y ella una fan mas admirándolos desde los asientos. Comenzaron a cantar sus canciones más movidas "That's Just The Way We Roll", "Year 3000", canciones del nuevo disco como "Burnin' up" y "Lovebug" y muchas más. Alexa estaba conmocionada, a pesar de que solo los observaba y se reía a veces, a causa de las locuras de Joe o Kevin, también lloraba, de felicidad, de amargura y de todo mezclado, sobre todo con ''A Little bit longer'', no entendía porque a alguien tan maravillosa como Nick podía pasarle eso, pero admiraba mucho su fuerza y madurez. Los adoraba.

Alex…Alexa…- Frankie la movia despasito sacándola del trance - ¿Estás bien? – preocupado al verla llorar, pero sonreír.

Si cariño, no te preocupes – lo abrazo fuertemente antes de soltarlo para que fuera donde su madre que lo llamaba– anda ve, que tu madre te llama.

Volveré mi doncella y te salvare de los malvados dragones – el pequeño hacia como si tuviera una espada y apuntaba a sus hermanos que permanecían mirándolos desde el escenario mientras tomaban un descanso.

Está bien mi principito azul, corre para que asi puedas venir rápido a salvarme antes que me devoren los malvados dragones – dijo mirando a los chicos que reían.

Al irse Frankie, los chicos volvieron a tocar. Alexa sintió la tonada y cerró los ojos automáticamente, era su canción favorita, la que la calmaba en sus momentos de dolor, la que la hacía volar…"Hello beautiful"

Nick comenzó a cantar y con ello sus lagrimas calleron, había pasado por tanto y ahora estaba allí con ellos, se sentía tan bien, ya no sentía soledad, se estaba volviendo a sentir en su hogar o mas aun. Joe cantaba ahora…

Ven conmigo… - sintió que la tomaban de la mano, la reconoció al instante y no quiso abrir los ojos, las mariposas en el estomago eran demasiadas, comenzó a caminar. Ahora era Nick el que cantaba, estaban subiendo al escenario.

Ella abrió los ojos y allí estaba los tres con ella. La luna se podía ver en el cielo nocturno y miles de pequeñas estrellas a su alrededor. Kevin le soltó la mano y siguió tocando. Joe cantaba, estaba por terminar, se acerco a ella y abrazándola por los hombros la condujo por una pasarela hasta la punta del escenario, la luna se veía más grande.

"But tonight............ I'm gonna fly.

Yea tonight............ I'm gonna fly.

Cause I could go

Across the world seeing everything and never be satisfied...

If I couldn't see…

Those eyes"

Termino la canción y Alexa miro a Joe, luego el cielo, era como un sueño, pero se sentía tan bien. Él chico le sonrió y la abrazo fuertemente. Jamás se olvidaría de ellos, ni ellos de ella. No querían que sufriera, ni verla mal, ya era parte de esta familia y no dejarían que nada le pasara. Era una nueva Jonas o algo mas…el tiempo lo diría. Pero ahora era tiempo de comenzar el concierto y seguir "Viviendo el sueño"

………………………………..Continuara

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Diosssss pofavor perdónenme

Lo siento de verdad pero no e tenido mucho tiempo para poder subir capis

Los tengo escritos incluso

Solo devo pasarlos

De verdad perdonenem :D

Actualizare seguidito yaa

Para q no me odien ni me dejen!!!!

Saludos a todas aquellas que pasan siempreee y a las nuevas. Gracias amores!!

AGRADECIMIENTOS A :

Anii

SheMJonas

taiji-ya16.

naTaliia

Aurora

FerJonasholic-SDSJ

Amy de Cullen.

Maggy

Bel

Belu

Gracias mil graciasssssssssss

Las adoroooo

Y nos vemos en otro capii

Dejemne sus comentariosss :D

Las kieroooooooooooooooooooooooo, espero q les guste :D


	10. Chapter 10

En el hogar

_Termino la canción y Alexa miro a Joe, luego el cielo, era como un sueño, pero se sentía tan bien. Él chico le sonrió y la abrazo fuertemente. Jamás se olvidaría de ellos, ni ellos de ella. No querían que sufriera, ni verla mal, ya era parte de esta familia y no dejarían que nada le pasara. Era una nueva Jonas o algo mas…el tiempo lo diría. Pero ahora era tiempo de comenzar el concierto y seguir "Viviendo el sueño"_

…………………………………………………….

Tanto por la radio, la televisión y las revistas, en todos laos se hablaba de ella y de ellos en general. Algunos decían que era un familiar lejano, otros que era una novia de alguno de ellos, los más arriesgados se atrevían a decir que los tres estaban enamorados de ellos, solo chismes nada más que eso.

Había pasado ya una semana, recientemente habían llegado a la nueva cuida, era grandiosa. Alexa miraba por la ventana maravillada por todo el verde del exterior. Los chicos se encontraban en el cuarto donde se encontraba el estudio de grabación, el Sr. Jonas los acompañaba; mientras Frankie y su madre terminaban de desayunar.

¡¡Alexaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! - Unos pequeños brazos le rodearon la cintura, ella sin más lo cargo en sus brazos – me comí todo y ahora si puedo jugar contigo el juego nuevo que me regalo papá.

Está bien mi niñito, pero debes lavarte los dientes también – antes de poder terminar la frase el ya estaba en el baño con su cepillo, que lindo que era – bueno ordenare todo para jugar entonces.

Yaaaaaaaaaaaa!!, listo comencemos - el pequeño Frankie aun tenía un poco de pasta en su barbilla, por lo que Alexa se le acerco para sacárselo.

Bueno mi pequeño, pero me tienes que prometer que si te gano no te vas a enojar – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – ¿ok?

Heee...buee...- decía Frankie rodando los ojos

No porque si él no te gana yo lo haré. Muajajajajaja - su voz sonaba maligna, era Joe. Los chicos ya habían salido del estudio – si Frankie pierde me toca – dijo Joe sentándose junto a ellos en el sillón frente a la TV.

Entonces si Joe pierde, lo cual se que pasara me toca a mí – Nick apareció desde el pasillo con su voz resonando fuertemente, y guiñándole el ojo a Alexa, se sentó con Joe y Frankie.

Y al perder Nick me tocara a mi – Kevin cogió en brazos a Frankie al llegar al sillón y ocupo su lugar alado de Alexa. – Hey, pero no se vale, yo estaré de los últimos.

Lo siento bro, eso pasa por llegar tarde - Joe tomaba una manija de los 4 controles que habían del Play.

Vamos chicos, ¿Uds. si quiera piensan que pueden contra mí? – todos miraron a Alexa y al mismo tiempo dijeron

Siiiii – ella solo rio – está bien, pero por qué mejor para hacerla más interesante jugamos todos a la vez.

Bueno, es mejor, pero yo seré el juez, no quiero verlos pelear ¿he? Y así es mucho más entretenido – Frankie les paso, a todos los que faltaban, sus controles y subiéndose al sillón con la mano en alto dijo: ''ya…en sus marcas...listo… ¡ahora!"

El juego arranco, Kevin tenía el auto verde, Joe el azul, Nick el rojo y Alexa el negro; todos iban muy parejos, En un instante Joe logra adelantar a Kevin y así ponerse de primero en la carrera, pero Nick pudo alcanzarlo de inmediato, más atrás se encontraba Alexa y Kevin los cuales tan solo se miraban y sonreían, aunque no se dejarían vencer tan fácilmente.

Quedaba una sola vuelta, Alexa, ya en la recta final, apretó el botón de Nitro, por lo cal paso ferozmente a los tres Jonas de una sola vez y…

¡¡GANO!! Alexa les gano – Frankie saltaba en el sillón donde se encontraba, para luego tirarse alegremente en los brazos de la chica.

Gane mi pequeño, ves que te dije que ellos no podrían conmigo – apretó al niño contra ella.

Mentira, hiciste trampa, ocupaste el nitro – Joe le sacaba la lengua algo enojado.

Tu también lo ocupaste Joe, todos lo hicimos – le susurro cerca de el - no, la verdad es que te dejamos ganar - Nick también estaba algo perturbado, el de verdad era MUY competitivo. - porque eres chica.

Hay no saben cómo odio ese machismo. le dijo Alexa mientras lo empujaba un poco - eso es una mentira, yo gane y fue de una manera justa.

Pero eso no te da la salvación – por primera vez, ya que en todo el juego no había dicho ni una sola palabra, Kevin pronuncio estas palabras con lentitud – será mejor que comiences a correr – la chica comenzó a alejarse de él, sus ojos se veían muy oscuros a pesar de ser verdes.

Joe y Nick se unieron a él, hasta que ella ya no pudo retroceder mas y..

¡ATAQUEN! – Frankie grito y Alexa automáticamente se tapo la cara con los brazos – guerra de cojines [almohadones].

Los cuatro Jonas tomaron los cojines del sillón y comenzaron a atacarse entre ellos y a Alexa obviamente. Ella se paro y comenzó a golpearlos también. Pero en una de los cojinazos, Nick se excedió un poco y le pego tan fuerte a Alexa que la hizo caer. Todos se asustaron ya que no se volvió a levantar, pero como tenía la cara tapada por el pelo no sabían si estaba bien.

Alexa…Alex…estas bien – kevin se agacho junto a ella y le tocaba el hombro. Joe y Nick se mantenían junto a Frankie, quien se subió al sillón otra vez, para poder ver mejor.

Lo ves bro…la mataste – decía Joe en tono de burla, pegándole a Nick en la cabeza [como en Hanna Montana]

Nooo…no se puede morir – Frankie se tapaba la cara, Joe y Nick se quedaron junto a él para tranquilizarlo.

Tranquilo, a ella no le pasara nada

Alexa está bien Frankie…no temas – Kevin decía esto mirando hacia sus hermanos, pero aun juntoa Alexa, por lo cual no vio cuando ella se sentó de golpe y mirando a Frankie grito…

¡Ahora Frankie! – ese grito se escucho por todos los rincones del bus, Frankie salto sorpresivamente sobre Joe y Nick…mientras le pegaba con los cojines nuevamente, ellos tan solo reían.

Kevin se encontraba en el piso, boca arriba y retorciéndose en risas, Alexa estaba sobre el sometiéndolo a un tortuoso ataque de cosquillas. Ella había gritado y se había abalanzado sobre el en cuanto lo encontró distraído. Estaba todo planeado…hasta que…

¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?....

………………….

Volvii y para quedarme

Jajajaa

Se q paso mucho tiempo fuera

Pero pofavor entiéndame

Tengo q dar la PSU(las de chile entienden) para las q no entiende, es la prueba mas importante de mi vida, de ella depende gran parte de mi futuro :S

Bien pues me keda tan solo esta semana para repasar lo q me falta y luego..a escribirrrrrrrrrr como china..tengo un millón de ideas..y nada de tiempo..pero are lo q pueda..

Por favor ¡¡¡NO ME DEJEN NI ME ODIEN!!!

Saludos a todas aquellas que pasan y a la gente nueva. Gracias amores!!

AGRADECIMIENTOS A :

Anii

SheMJonas

taiji-ya16.

naTaliia

Aurora

FerJonasholic-SDSJ

Amy de Cullen.

Maggy

Bel

Belu

Y a todo el que pasee graciassssssssssss!!

Subiré pronto..este fin de semana me dedico a escribir

Las kierooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I love Jonassss!

Byee sweetie.


	11. Chapter 11

…………………..Diversión…………………..

_Kevin se encontraba en el piso, boca arriba y retorciéndose en risas, Alexa estaba sobre el sometiéndolo a un tortuoso ataque de cosquillas. Ella había gritado y se había abalanzado sobre él en cuanto lo encontró distraído. Estaba todo planeado…hasta que…_

_¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?...._

…………………….

¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? – el Sr. Jonas estaba muy serio, todos se horrorizaron. Que le dirían por el alboroto.

Heeee…ooo…- todos se pararon y trataban de arreglarse, de repente se escucho una risita desde detrás del Sr. Jonas.

Hahahah (¬.¬) tranquilos chicos, los escuchamos desde el estudio, solo les hacíamos una broma - la Sra. Jonas los miraba entretenida, ellos sonrieron nerviosamente – hubieran visto sus caras, hahahah.

¡¡Ufff!! – todos tomaron aire, Frankie se sentó junto a sus padres y los chicos volvieron a sentarse en el suelo, Alexa tan solo miro por la ventana.

¿Qué es lo que haremos hoy papá? – Nick agarro la guitarra y comenzó a afinarla.

Mmmmm..por hoy creo que nada, tienen el día libre – les dijo el Sr. Jonas sacándose los lentes para limpiarlos – si quieren pueden salir, estamos en Beverly Hills, vayan a divertirse, pero deben ir con Rob – todos sonrieron, llevaban días de estadio en estadio, cuidad en cuidad. No habían descansado mucho.

¡Bien! Al fin un día de relajación, creo que iré a recorrer, ¿alguien me acompaña? – Joe se paro entusiasmado.

Lo siento bro, yo prefiero quedarme aquí – la mirada de Nick se veía agotada.

Yo te acompaño – Alexa se paro junto a Joe.

Yo también me uno – Kevin se paro también. Joe sonrío

Y yo…y yo…- Frankie iba a decir algo pero…

Tú, querido, te vas con mamá y papá, los chicos deben descansar y se divertirán a su modo, tu iras con nosotros a otro lugar – le sonrió dulcemente su madre, el pequeño saltaba feliz.

Entonces en 10 min mas vamos, arréglense, yo llamare a Rob – Joe saco el celular – ha y Alexa, no te demores mucho pliss – como respuesta tan solo recibió un cojinazo en la cara, todos rieron.

Al rato de haber llegado Big Rob, estaban todos en camino al centro de la cuidad. Algunas de las chicas en la calle se daban cuenta que eran ellos y no dejaban de gritar y saludar.

¡Uff!..al fin..creí que no llegarías – Alexa se metía a alguna parte del centro comercial, alejándose de la multitud – el problema no es que tengan fans, sino que son… ¡Muchas! y más difícil es cuando gritan tanto – Joe y Kevin reían ante esto.

Es que somos simplemente irresistibles, o no Kev – Joe sacaba su dote de galán –además tú también eres una de ellas…- la codeaba, ella solo rodaba los ojos.

Huyy si señor Humildad – Kevin reía, pero aun así tenía muchas chicas que aun lo seguían.

Yaa… ¿Qué aremos? – Alexa pensaba, mientras veía a las fans que los seguían – ya se…vamos a los videos a jugar - no espero respuestas y agarrando a los dos chicos de las manos, los arrastro a los videojuegos.

Hahaha…te pareces a Frankie – Kevin la miraba embobado.

Mientras en casa…

Nick….¿Nick donde estas? – la voz de la Sr. Jonas le llegaba desde el pasillo – aquí estas, al fin te encuentro – entro a la pieza y se sentó borde de la cama donde se encontraba el chico con la guitarra.

¿Qué sucede ma? – la miraba distraídamente – ya se van…

Si amor – besando su frente – seguro no quieres ir con nosotros, te quedaras solo – le acariciaba los rulos suavemente.

No ma, de verdad estoy bien, vayan ustedes y diviértanse, además tengo que cuidar de Elvis – se veía decidido – ha pasado más tiempo aquí arriba que tomando aire fresco, también debe despejarse un poco

Bueno, cualquier cosa me marcas al celular o a tu padre – beso su frente nuevamente – Adiós, nos veremos en la noche.

Byeee – en cuanto su madre cerró la puerta decidió conectarse al internet, estaba aburrido.

Al conectarse muchas chicas comenzaron a hablarle, unas en español, otras en ingles y algunas en idiomas que no entendía. Pero le llamo mucho la atención una chica, que no solo no le había saludado desesperadamente, sino que tenía como nickname ''Nessy'', eso fue lo curioso, por lo que decidió hablarle.

*** [No se me ocurrió un nickname para Nick]: Hola ¿como estas? (en inglés)

Nessy: ¡¡Hola!! Bien y tu (en español).

***: Oh…lo siento, no te entiendo, no se hablar español (en inglés)

Nessy: no te preocupe…yo sé hablar inglés, ¿como estas? (comenzó a escribir en ingles también)

***: Bien…bien, algo aburrido…y tu…ee… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Nessy: haha pobre, me llamo Jesica, mucho gusto.

***: Ooh…qué bonito tu nombre, disculpa por no entenderte hace un rato, no se casi nada de español (puso una carita triste) mi hermano lo entiende pero no lo habla…

Nessy: haha…qué raro, pero y ¿tu cómo te llamas?

***: hee… disculpa, no es de desconfianza ni nada, pero prefiero mantenerme anónimo, por lo menos un tiempo, tal vez más adelante…

Nessy: hey…bueno bueno…no te preocupes, todo bien.

De vuelta en el juego….

¡¡YAAAAAAAAA!!...gane…gane..soy el mejor, les gane – Alexa y Joe se miraban defraudados, habían perdido ante Kevin.

Ya..yaa…¡BRO PARA!..tranquilizate – joe se se estiraba un poco mirando alrededor – será mejor que nos vayamos, ya es tarde – miro su reloj y saco el celular para llamar a Bog Rob.

Y bien…¿te gusto jugas a los bolos con nosotros? – Alexa reía.

Es todo un honor jugas a los bolos con Uds. queridos Jonas – abrazo a Kevin por los hombros y a Joe también, por lo que quedaba casi colgando considerando lo grande que eran ellos.

Hey…recuerda que tú también eres una Jonas ahora – Joe se acerco a su oído – pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas mirarlo con otros ojos – le susurro mirando a Kevin.

¡JAJÁ!...que chistoso Joey – dijo la chica separándose del abrazo y sacándole la lengua.

¿qué?..yo solo digo lo que veo – Kevin los miro extrañado.

Y ¿Qué ves supuestamente? – Alexa palideció un poco pero..

Pues..veo que tenemos que correr o nos aplastaran – Alexa y Kevin lo miraron confundidos – miren – dijo apuntando.

Detrás de ellos se veía un mar de periodistas y fans que venían desde todas direcciones.

¿Qué hacemos?...-Alexa estaba nerviosa, ya se habían topado con esto antes, pero no había tenido muy buenas experiencias.

Alli esta Ron… ¡corran! – Joe se adelantando, tanto Alexa como Kevin se demoraron en reaccionar, pero él lo hizo primero.

Vamo, apresúrate – la chica sintió un tirón…y segundos después se encontraba corriendo de la mano junto a Kevin, otra vez esa sensación de mariposas., hasta que llegaron al auto.

Hhahahahah… -todos reían, estaban al fin dentro del auto, miles de flash los perseguían, debían recobrar el aliento.

Ven..por eso les decía que eran muchas fans – Alexa estaba muy agitada, Kevin prácticamente la había llevado volando.

Pero por estas cosas así es que nos gusta ser famosos – Joe también se notaba cansado – nuestras fans nos divierten demasiado – reía entrecortado.

Además de ser muy lindas – Kevin también reía al decir esto, pero algo en Alexa cambió. Su expresión pasó a ser fría, no sabía por qué se sentía tan enojada.

…y en casa..

Nessy: hahaha…en serio no puedo creerlo, debe ser muy divertido estar allí.

***:si lo es…pero..¿y tú no me dijiste que ibas a viajar?..

Nessy: eso es lo que quería hacer, pero por ahora no podre…(puso una carita triste) tengo un problema, en realidad ocurrió una tragedia.

***: ¿Qué te paso? (se asusto, no sabía por qué) digo… puedo saber…

Nessy: hahaha…Obvio…es que…ocurrió un accidente..y una de mis mejores amigas…(puso otra carita pero está llorando)…desapareció y no sabemos donde esta, ni como.. 

***: ¿Pero cómo?..¿Por qué?

Nessy: ella perdió a sus padres…y desde que me entere que no la he visto…no sé qué hacer.

***: Tranquila... no estés así – un nudo se formo en su garganta, esa historia le sonaba conocida – espera… ¿cómo se llama tu amiga?

Justo en el momento en que la chica le iba a responder, la luz se cortó, al parecer era un apagón.

Uff… ¿Qué hago ahora? – desde el exterior de la casa le llego un ladrido como respuesta – está bien, ya voy Elvis.

………Continuara…

Holaaaaaaa

Bueno aquí les dejo el capi 10 :D

Ahora comenzare con el 11

Jajajaja

Para poder subirlo si es q alcanzo

Ojala y les gusteee!!!

Y sino jaja lo siento..

Nose..si quieren me dan sugerencias..

Sino..sigo ¡!!

Adiossssssssss a todasss

GRACIAS POR LEER!

..


	12. Chapter 12

Encuentros y reencuentros

_Nessy: ella perdió a sus padres…y desde que me entere que no la he visto…no sé qué hacer._

_***: Tranquila... no estés así – un nudo se formo en su garganta, esa historia le sonaba conocida – espera… ¿cómo se llama tu amiga?_

_Justo en el momento en que la chica le iba a responder, la luz se cortó, al parecer era un apagón._

_Uff… ¿Qué hago ahora? – desde el exterior de la casa le llego un ladrido como respuesta – está bien, ya voy Elvis._

……………………………………………………………_.._

Gente, tengo hambre – tanto Joe, como Kevin y Bog Rob, que manejaba, venían charlando animadamente en el auto, a la vez Joe los deleitaba cantando canciones de los Backstreet boys – de verdad Rob, ¿falta mucho?

Si yo también – Kevin miraba constantemente a Alexa, al parecer estaba como fuera del mundo y no entendía el porqué – Alexa, ¿estás bien?

Haa… ¿haa?...ee si si – no quería mirar a Kevin a la cara, tal vez se daría cuenta de lo que sentía – además ¿por qué no estaría bien? – lo dijo algo pesada.

Hee…chicos tengo un problema – Rob había hablado algo bajo pero con su gran voz asusto a todos – creo que nos perdimos.

Que… ¿QUEEEEEE? – Joe se encontraba saboreando una rica soda, pero con semejante frase hizo que escupiera todo y el vidrio quedara algo mojado.

Eso… que no sé dónde estamos y el navegador se averió – Kevin y Joe se miraron asustados, era peligroso.

¡Miren!...allí adelante, ¿es una chica la que está junto al auto ese? – los tres miraron automáticamente done Alexa les indicaba, pudieron distinguir a un lado de la carretera una chica junto a su auto que les hacía señas, la neblina se volvió más densa.

Bien, veré que puedo hacer por ella – Rob se estaciono junto a la carretera también y comenzó a bajarse.

Bien nosotros vamos contigo – Kevin y Joe hicieron lo mismo.

¡Esperen! Piensan dejarme ¿aquí? ¿Abandonada? – ella miro a su alrededor, era de noche y todo alrededor de la carretera era un bosque tétrico- no quiero quedarme sola - se acerco a Joe y se sujeto fuertemente de su musculoso brazo.

Heyy… tranquila, mi brazo… - Joe solo reía, pero la abrazo también – vamos, Rob, Kev… veamos si podemos a ayudar en algo – se separo de Alexa y bajo.

Tu quédate aquí, estarás mejor adentro, volveremos enseguida – Kevin se había asomado por la ventana de Alexa – no te preocupes preciosa, estaremos bien – le acaricio la mejilla, ella solo hizo un puchero.

Ten cuidado está muy oscuro todo – le sujeto la mano y luego de presionarla un poco lo soltó.

Todo estaba muy tenebroso, al poco rato que los chicos se bajaron la espesa niebla comenzó a rodear el auto. Alexa asustada se pasó hacia el asiento delantero, tratando de ver hacia donde se suponía estaban los chicos. Trato de calmarse pero al poco rato de haber logrado algo de serenidad, escucho un grito tremendo proveniente de donde había visto a la chica. Estaba aterrada, no se veía para afuera y se escuchaba el crujir de las hojas. Miraba hacia todos lados hasta que…

¡¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! – Joe apareció de un salto junto a la ventana de la chica.

¡¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! – ella se tapo la cara asustada, pero al poco rato pudo reconocer fácilmente la risas de Joe – eres un ¡TARADO!... como se te ocurre hacerme eso...en tu vida vuelvas a hablarme ni a …

¿Qué paso aquí? – Kevin había vuelvo también, Rob no se veía por ningún lado.

Justo detrás de Kevin había una chica que no podía ver, ya que se encontraba buscando algo en un bolso. Tampoco le interesaba mucho, estaba tan asustada que al ver a Kevin se lanzo sobre él y lo abrazo temblando.

¿Qué te sucede pequeña? – ella solo presionó su cara en el pecho del chico, aun temblaba – Joe, ¿Qué le hiciste? – lo miro reprochadora mente y con sus manos levanto la cara de Alexa para que lo mirara.

Nada, nada bro…solo fue una bromita – Joe parecía arrepentido realmente – no fue mi intención, lo siento.

Ya Alexa, tranquila, todo está bien – la estrecho un poco mas contra él, pero un voz los hizo separarse.

¡¿Alexa?! – al instante unos brazos se enrollaron alrededor de la chica apretándola fuertemente.

En casa otra vez….

Espera…. No tan rápido – Elvis corría como loco, ya tenía 6 meses de edad y su tamaño y fuerza habían aumentado considerablemente – ¡va! Que hago hablándole si no me entiende nada – de repente el perro paso en seco, tenía la vista pegada en dirección a un parque que estaba en la otra cuadra – está bien, vamos muchacho.

Nick se dirigió al parque pensando que allí podrían caminar mas tranquilamente, pero al instante en que Elvis llego a la puerta del parte, comenzó a tirar tan fuertemente de la correa que termino por soltarse y comenzó a correr.

¡Elvis no! Espera… - el chico comenzó a correr detrás del perro, este era más rápido por lo que se perdía fácilmente de vista – ¡no… no…! – Nick se sentía muy impotente. Pero entre todo el silencio del parque pudo distinguir no my lejos un ladrido, seguido de muchas risas - ¡Elvis!

Corrió a mas no dar hasta que…

¡Elvis no!

Haha... haha… no te preocupes… haha... – el perro se había tirado prácticamente encima de una chica que se encontraba en el pasto acostada, dándole cariñosas lamidas en la cara.

No yo… lo siento – agarro a Elvis de su correo y lo atrajo alejándolo de la chica.

Hey… enserio no hay problema – Nick le tendió la mano para ayudarla, ella la acepto - yo solo…

La cara de la muchacha cambio radicalmente, se había dado cuenta que….

He… ¿estás bien? – ella salió rápidamente del estado de shock en el que se encontraba – si… si soy Nick Jonas – estaba algo desanimado, cansado más bien que todas lo miraran así, miro hacia otro lado esperando los gritos.

¡Elvis!...agg mi cosita hermosa – la chica se había tirado sobre el perro que automáticamente comenzó a sacudirse y tirar de Nick otra vez – hahha si eres tan lindo – Nick permanecía quieto, observando la escena, era la primera chica que no se ponía a gritar o se desmayaba.

Wooow…veo que le gustas – ella lo miro y le sonrió.

Si me gustan mucho los perros – lo volvió a acariciar – y Elvis es fantástico.

Haha… asi lo veo – la chica era muy linda, algo pequeña pero de ojos dulces que lo atraparon, muy linda – heee… hola soy Nick Jonas…. Aunque creo que ya lo sabes.

Si lo sé… mucho gusto –le tendió la mano- me llamo Jesica Raffaele – Nick la acepto, pero al sentirla su cara se volvió completamente roja, aunque gracias a la oscuridad que los rodeaba la chica no lo noto.

Heee… disculpa por el pequeño incidente – miro a Elvis que estaba sentado junto a él con la lengua fuera del hocico – esta tan grande que ya ni puedo sacarlo bien.

Naaa… todo bien – se miro la ropa y noto lo mojada que estaba a causa del pasto mojado – aunque al parecer mi ropa sufrió.

Lo siento de verdad – otra vez algo triste – si quieres podemos ir a mi casa, está cerca podrás secarte y ponerte algo limpio – le dijo tímidamente, no quería parecer un psicópata y que ella pensara mal de él.

Hahaha – "tiene una sonrisa encantadora" pensó Nick – bueno, dale voy antes de que agarre un catarro por culpa de lo que hace este perrito tan lindo - acaricio a Elvis – ¿puedo llevarlo? – le pregunto tímidamente.

Dale, toma – le tendió la correa, al tomarla el perro salió disparado y Jesi sujeto lo mas que pudo – será mejor que te ayude – le agarro la mano que sujetaba la correa y así juntos se dirigieron a la casa del chico.

En la carretera…

¿¡Alexa!?, no puede ser… te he estado buscando por todos lados… no sabes cuánto me preocupe por ti – la chica que abrazaba a Alexa comenzó a llorar.

¿Sole, eres tú? – la chica se separo inmediatamente y la contemplo – no puede ser, ¡¡Sole!! Como me encontraste y …

Esa es la forma de saludar a tu amiga que se preocupa por ti – le dijo la chica entre sollozos

¡Amigaaaaaaaa! – la volvió a abrazar pero esta vez recordó el por qué su huida de la casa y lloro también – yo…lo siento de verdad…no podía quedarme, no tengo nada… yo – se tapo la cara con las manos, dolía tanto, estaba feliz por ver a su amiga, pero eso le hacía recordar todo el dolor sufrido.

Ya...pero que paso…amiga…tranquila – Sole no sabía que hacer no quería ver a su amiga así, como consolarla después de todo lo pasado.

Hey…ven aquí… cálmate – Kevin se acerco a ellas y separando un poco a Alexa de Sole, la atrajo hacia el abrazándola. Sole abrió los ojos como platos por este gesto, pero se contuvo de decir cualquier cosa – no llores más…shh….sabes que nos tienes a nosotros y eso jamás cambiara – le levanto la cara con ambas manos, todo quedo en silencio y…

¡CHICOS! Ya está todo listo, podemos irnos –

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – todos gritaron asustados, el grito fue tremendo.

…………Continuara…………..

¿¿Quien grito??

Pobres jajaja

Se asustaron

Girrrrlllsss

Voy a ver si hago el otro al tiro

Porque igual debo subir en mi log

Q también tengo otra nove

Y de los Jonas también

.com/xsweet_angel_k2x

Vean si quieren :D y si les gusta

posteen!

Jajaja

Saludos a todasssssssssss

Las q leen…pasan…dejan mensajes

Todasssssssss

LAS ADORO!!

Jesi & sole..para uds..con todo mi amor!

Jaja las kiero amigas

Byeeeeeeeeeee


	13. Chapter 13

Todos juntos

¡_CHICOS! Ya está todo listo, podemos irnos –_

_¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – todos gritaron asustados, el grito fue tremendo._

…………………………………_.._

Lo siento… no quería asustarlos – Rob había aparecido de la nada, gritando muy fuerte y haciendo que todos se asustaran.

Está bien, pero no vuelvas a gritarnos así – Joe se encontraba estático respirando agitado, con Sole pegada a su brazo muy asustada – no estamos sordos, ni tan lejos de ti amigo – miro a Sole y sonrió graciosamente, ella se enderezo pero no quiso soltarlo

Ok, lo siento – rodeo el auto y comenzó a subirse – es hora de irnos, sus padres me mataran si no los encuentran en casa, se supone ya deberían haber llegado.

Si, tienes razón, vamos – Kevin, que mantenía a Alexa aun abrazada a su pecho, la cogió de la mano y la llevo dentro del auto – ¿Estas mejor? – se sentaron al final del auto, era mejor quedarse apartados del resto.

…no se… - suspiro triste, luego sonrió tímidamente – pero… ¿me puedes abrazar una vez más? – tiritaba, estaba helada y triste, necesitaba de su calor.

Claro – ella se acurrucó junto a él, poniendo su cabeza a la altura de su pecho – pero no lo haré una vez más, sino cada vez que lo necesites – beso su frente tiernamente, ella solo sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Delante de ellos se encontraba Joe y Sole, Rob se encontraba manejando muy concentrado en el camino, todo estaba silencioso.

He… disculpa ¿Rob? – rompió el incomodo silencio, él la miro por el espejo retrovisor – es que quería saber que va a pasar con mi auto, no puedo dejarlo allí tirado – Joe se rio a su lado.

Obvio que no lo dejaremos allí, como se te ocurre – Rob los miro extrañado.

No, en realidad ya vendrá la grúa por él y lo llevara a la casa de los Srs. Jonas – Rob volvió su vista al camino – allí podremos pedirle a nuestro mecánico que lo arregle.

¿Qué, qué? – miro a Rob y luego a Joe – ¿me iré a la casa de Uds.?

No… a la del vecino – la miro burlón – obvio que a la nuestra, no podemos dejarte botada.

Ya… si sos pesado – lo empujo un poco – solo preguntaba – le saco la lengua.

Después de esa pequeña discusión, solo hubo risas y más risas. Joe no paraba de bromear y Sole no se quedaba atrás. Ambos reían de lo que el otro hacia. Rob había encontrado por fin el camino que los conducía a la casa donde se alojaban, esperando que los Sres. Jonas no se encontraran en casa. Al cabo de algunos minutos pudieron distinguir varias luces, habían vuelto al lado urbano de la cuidad, estaban por llegar.

En casa….

Bueno llegamos – Nick abrió la puerta de entrada y Elvis automáticamente se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba su plato de comida.

Woooooooooouww, es bellísima – Jessi miraba a su alrededor alucinada – pero esta casa es solo arrendada verdad – él la miro sorprendido – digo, están de gira y se supone andan en el bus.

Haaaa… si es verdad, pero aun así es como estar en casa – le sonrió de forma sincera, era una chica muy linda y tierna - y dime Jessi… ¿vas a querer cambiarte o no? – le señalo la ropa, que aun goteaba.

Obvio, sino mira como agarro un resfrío – siguió a Nick escaleras arriba y entraron a su habitación.

Ooohhh, que linda – volvió a quedarse maravillada

Si, para ser una "casa arrendada" tiene mucho de mi estilo esta habitación – comenzó a buscar en su ropero algo de ropa para Jessi.

Es única – se sentó en la cama, observándolo todo – y muy lindo… digo linda – decía esto mientras miraba a Nick, el se acerco sonriendo y le paso la ropa.

Espero que te quede… - se despeinaba los rulos nervioso, mientras ella se dirigía al baño – es algo grande, pero es la única que tengo y no puedes quedarte así.

Espera, ¿es tuya? – se paró en seco – yo…no quiero molestarte de verdad…

Si… y no, no te pongas así, de verdad está bien y ya, ya – la empujaba al baño – tu solo cámbiate o te va a dar algo – la termino de meter al baño – yo iré abajo a preparar algo de comer, ¿supongo y tienes hambre?

Yo… - Jessi no quería molestarlo más, pero tampoco quería irse.

Eso es un si… - salió de la habitación y desde el pasillo le grito – te espero abajo Jessi, no te demores.

Uff…estos hombres, siempre apurándonos – se metió al baño y se apoyo en la puerta con la ropa de Nick pegada al pecho - ¡Dios Nick!... eres tan lindo… y me pasaste tu ropa – la olio y sonrió – tiene su aroma… ¡basta Jesica! – se retaba - mejor apresúrate.

Mientras abajo Nick, le sirvió comida a Elvis y comenzó a prepararse para cocinar. Era muy difícil para el ya que nunca había cocinado, pero haría el intento.

En el auto y la casa juntos

Habían pasado aproximadamente 15 min. Rob al fin había llegado a casa y estaba aparcando en el garaje.

Joe, Sole, Alexa y Kevin venían muy cansados y muertos de hambre, así que se apresuraron a bajar del auto.

Dentro de la casa Nick tenia problemas con la comida, se le había ocurrido buscar en internet alguna receta fácil y se decidió por un queque, pero al parecer la cosas no iban bien. Del horno comenzó a salir un fuerte olor a quemado, al mismo tiempo en que la puerta de entrada se abierto.

Ohh no el horno – Nick corrió en busca del extinguidor y comenzó a apagar lo que quedaba de queque, al parecer se encontraba en llamas.

¿Pero Nick qué paso aquí? – Alexa había aparecido por la puerta de la cocina, el chico se puso nervioso, todos estaban allí.

Hee…nada, yo solo… quería…

Ya…listo… lo siento si me demore mucho – Jessi llego desde las escaleras que conectaban la cocina con las habitaciones - ¿Qué es todo este… - miro a su alrededor y vio a todos.

¿Jessica? – Nick miro a Alexa sorprendido, ¿ella y Jessi se conocían?

¿Alexa? – Jessi abrió los ojos como platos a más no dar.

¿Qué paso… Jessi? – Sole se había asomado por la puerta, todos la miraron.

¿Sole? – Todos volvieron a Jessi.

¿Joe?... ¿Nick? – Joe reía ante su propio comentario

¿Big Rob? – Kevin miraba con una ceja levantada a Rob.

¿Kevin? – le respondió Rob de la misma forma. Todos se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

¡Amigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Sole y Alexa se tiraron sobre Jessi y la apretaron fuertemente.

Ya… ya chicas…me ahogo – se separaron – se puede saber que hacen aquí… con los… - miro a los chicos y enrojeció

Heee…pasear…hahaha….- Jessi las miro pícaramente – pero la pregunta es ¿qué haces tú aquí – Alexa la miraba conteniéndose la risa – y con la ropa de Nick? – el aludido se puso muy rijo, pero Jessi ni se inmuto.

Hee… lo mismo… pasear – todos rieron contentos.

Las extrañe tanto – Alexa abrazo a Jessi y Sole. Los chicos las miraron y Joe se acerco.

Hay… las extrañe tanto – haciendo voz chillona y las abrazo a las tres juntas.

Nosotros también – Nick y Kevin se unieron con voz chillona, y después todos miraron a Rob.

Si, si… yo también - Bog Rob los rodeo a todos con sus enormes brazos y los apretó tanto que casi podía levantarlos del suelo.

Ya… Rob… mucho cariño… me asfixio – Alexa, que estaba en el centro de todos, comenzaba a tornarse de un color azul.

Está bien, ahora que todos respiramos – Joe se seno en la mesa de la cocina – se puede saber, Nicholas, ¿Qué haces con una chica en casa, a estas horas y ella con tu ropa? – Kevin lo miro riéndose y Nick se volvió rojo tomate.

Si son mal pensados – Jessi reía del color de Nick – nos conocimos hoy, hace un rato en el parque y hubo un pequeño incidente con Elvis – todos se miraron y rieron.

Ahora comprendo porque estas así – Alexa se sentó junto a Joe – pera ¿qué se supone hacías en la cocina Nick… – miraron el horno - … y con el horno?

Yo… - agacho la cabeza – estaba cocinando algo.

Haha… se noto el intento al menos – Kevin se sentó junto a Alexa mirando todo - creo será mejor que ordenemos antes que llegue mamá y papá

Pero, tengo hambre – Joe miro con cara de perrito mojado a todos.

¿Y si salimos a comprar una pizza? – Rob les propuso mostrando las llaves del auto que tenía en las manos.

¡Nooooooooooooooooooo! – Joe, Kevin, Sole y Alexa negaron rotundamente.

Chicos… ¡ya llegamos!… - la cara de todos cambio rotundamente – ¿donde están?

……………………………Continuara…..

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Bueno

Aquie les dejo el otro capiii

Girrrrrlllss..

Revisando mi fann..

Encontree un miillon de faltas de ortografía

..y nadie me dijo!! Jajaj..que horror..

Pero bueno..intengo arreglarlo ok??

Piedaaaaaaaaaadd u.u

Soy feliz ahora que puedo escribir

Aunq igual estoy algo ocupada en casa

Pero no se preocupen seguiree

:D

Las kiero chicassssssssssssssss!!!

Cuidenseeee mucho!!

Hasta..el siguiente capii!!

No me abandoneeeeeeeenn!!!

Bye byeeeeeeeeee!


	14. Chapter 14

Jamás

_Pero, tengo hambre – Joe miro con cara de perrito mojado a todos._

_¿Y si salimos a comprar una pizza? – Rob les propuso mostrando las llaves del auto que tenía en las manos._

_¡Nooooooooooooooooooo! – Joe, Kevin, Sole y Alexa negaron rotundamente._

_Chicos… ¡ya llegamos!… - la cara de todos cambio rotundamente – ¿donde están?_

………………………………………………………………

Chicos… ¡ya llegamos!... – la cara de todos cambio rotundamente - ¿Dónde están? – la voz del Sr. Jonas les llegaba desde muy cerca.

¿Qué aremos? - Joe, Kevin y Alexa se levantaron rápidamente de los asientos – Vayan Uds. entreténganlos, mientras nosotras ordenamos – Alexa, Jessi y sole comenzaron a tomar todo y ordenar. Los chicos salieron casi corriendo de la cocina.

He…. Hola papá, mamá – los tres se sentaron nerviosos en el sillón y aparentaron que veían televisión desde hace mucho rato. Antes de que sus padres entraran en el living.

Pero no pudieron evitar que Frankie corriera hacia el jardín a penas entraron, ni que la Sra. Jonas se dirigiera a la cocina o que el Sr. Jonas se fijara en el auto estacionado en el garaje que no era suyo, ni de sus hijos, entonces…

¡¡Niiiiiiick!! – Frankie llego gritando y algo preocupado desde el patio - ¿Por qué Elvis esta todo mojado y sucio? – Nick lo miro y trato de responder pero…

Chicos, ¿Por qué esta y de quien es el auto estacionado afuera? – los tres lo miraron pero ninguno sabia que responder, hasta que…

Nicholas Jerry, Joseph Adam y Paul Kevin - la Sra. Jonas salía desde la cocina algo enojada y con las tres chicas y Big Rob detrás de ella - ¿Qué significa el desorden de la cocina y quienes son estas señoritas? – decía fijando su mirada en Jessi y Sole que se encontraban paradas y estáticas en la puerta de la cocina. Mientras Alexa tan solo agachaba la cabeza apenada.

No sabían que decir, tanto los Sres. Jonas como Frankie los miraban atónitos sin saber que creer, pero...

Es mi culpa – todos posaron su vista en una triste Alexa, que los miraba a todos de forma cristalina – estaba tan feliz de volver a ver a mi amigas, que no medí las consecuencias y por esto ellas están aquí y los chicos en problemas y…

Espera Al – la Sra. Jonas se acerco a ella - ¿son tu amigas? – la miraba dulcemente, su actitud había cambiado totalmente

He… si, es que bueno a Jessi se la encontró Nick en el parque, por eso Elvis esta todo mojado y ella con la ropa de Nick - el Sr. Jonas se giro sobre su puesto hacia Jessi y no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver lo grande que le quedaba la ropa de su hijo- y a Sole la encontramos en la carretera – de pronto se quedo callada - pero no no has dicho… ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – Sole subió la vista para encontrarse con toda la familia Jonas y Alexa mirándola perplejos.

Es que… - le daba mucha vergüenza estar en esa situación - después que desapareciste, todo en mi vida cambio. No podía cree que después de todo lo que sufrimos por la partida de Jessi, tu decidieras dejarme también – Alexa estaba en shock, no había pensado en lo mal que lo estaba pasando su amiga – después comprendí que eso era lo mejor, pero aun así estaba demasiado preocupada. Decidí buscarte, quería encontrarte y aunque me pareciera irreal, solo tuve que encender el televisor y encontrarte – Alexa sonrió por lo bajo.

¿Dime que no te creíste todas esas cosas verdad? – la voz de Joe resonó en toda la habitación despertando a todos el shock.

Por supuesto que no, ella estaba mal, no podía imaginarla pensando en chicos en este momento… - las palabras de Sole se le repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza a Alexa. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en un chico (aunque sea Kevin Jonas) si acababan de morir sus padres?

Yo…yo.. – Alexa la miro atormentada y sin que nadie lo previera salió corriendo en dirección al patio. No se sentía del todo bien. Las palabras de Sole la habían despertado. ¿debía irse de allí de una vez?

¡Amiga…no! – Jessi miro a los Sres. Jonas como pidiendo permiso y al ver la cara de estos siguió a su amiga.

Alex…espera – Kevin quería seguirla pero la mano de su padre lo detuvo.

Déjalas, deben estar a solas – miro a su hijo preocupado y luego a Sole que estaba en otro mundo - no te preocupes estará bien, pero creo que será mejor que vayas a hablar con ella, no está del todo bien y las necesita.

Sin más que una leve reverencia Sole salió corriendo hasta el patio, siguiendo a sus amigas. La familia Jonas se quedo allí, en silencio hasta que…

¡tengo hambre! ¿Qué aras de cenar mamá? – Frankie sobresalto a todos con ese comentario y les hizo sacar una pequeña sonrisa a la mayoría. Kevin tan solo lo miro algo ido.

Está bien mi amor, comenzare con la cena – entrando a la cocina y mirando todo – hee…chicos vengan aquí

Lo siento ma… - Nick entro seguido de Joe y Kevin – es que quería hacer algo rico antes de que llegaran y… no pude hacerlo.

Hoy… hijo mío, en qué momento se te ocurrió eso – Nick agacho la cabeza.

En el momento en que vio a Jessi, yo creo - Joe se gano un codazo por parte de Kevin y una mirada fulminante por parte de Nick.

Hahaha… - la Sra. Jonas tan solo reía – bueno basta, chicos, pero ahora me tendrán que ayudar a ordenar y cocinar – ellos la miraron sorprendidos – si es que de verdad quieren sorprenderlas – los tres se pusieron rojos al instante y con movimientos torpes ayudaron a su madre.

En el patio…

Al..Ale..¡Alexa para! – Jessi corrió detrás de una turbada Alexa que no podía parar de llorar.

¿PARA QUE?... para que quieres que pare si lo mejor es irme – se detuvo en seco frente a Jessi y la encaro llorando e histérica – no vez los problemas que causo, el daño que hago…

Pero… no es así…nada….es… – Jessi trataba de calmarla.

¿No es así?, si que lo es… por eso mis padres se fueron, por eso me abandonaron, era mejor sin mi - Solle llego junto a Jessi y veía como Alexa se movía de aquí para allá enloquecida.

A todos les hago mal, sufren por mi culpa y yo no debería estar aquí..

¡Puff!…. – la cara de Alexa quedo roja, mientras se agarraba la mejilla inconscientemente. Sole le había pegado una cachetada.

No vuelvas a decir eso jamás – su cara estaba bañada en lagrimas, caín mas fuertes mientras hablaba – tu jamás serás un estorbo, un carga, jamás aras mal a la gente. Solo te ha tocado vivir cosas que no deberías – Jessi se acerco a Alexa y la abrazo fuertemente, ella se refugió en el pecho de su amiga – Mucha gente sufriría de verdad si tú te fueras…yo..yo no podría vivir sin tenerte…ni tenerlas a mi lado – Alexa comenzó a llorar sobre Jessi, esta solo la abrazaba – y ahora que las tengo soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, no podríamos vivir sin ti Alex…ni Jessi…ni yo.

Piensa amiga, esta familia no te hubieran acogido de no ser porque les importas y te quieren, ¿has pensado en cómo se sentirían si te vas? – Alexa la miro y luego miro a Sole – y también… ¿has pensado como se quedaría Kevin si te vas? – Alex enrojeció y corrió su cara turbada. ¿Cómo era posible que la conocieran tan bien y se hubieran dado cuenta de eso tan rápido?

Ya amiga…de verdad… te queremos mucho - Sole se unió al abrazo – y no queremos verte mal, te necesitamos mucho – las tres se apretaron mas contra si, todas sonriendo felices de estar juntas de nuevo, pero…

¡¡¡GUUUUUUUAUUUUUUU!!! – de la nada salió un monstruito y se les tiro arriba.

¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!! – las tres chicas se encontraban en el pasto tiradas, por suerte no estaba mojado, con Elvis, el perro de Nick, sobre ellas.

Hahaha…ha…ya ya…Elvis..haha.. – no paraban de reir. Pero lograron pararse de una vez.

Además, ¡disfruta! – Sole miraba a Alexa sonriendo – no todos los días te ves viviendo y siendo querida como una más por la familia Jonas, es decir ¡los Jonas Brothers! – la tres saltaron como niñas y se abrazaron, ahogando un gritito.

No saben cuánto las quiero y extrañe – Alexa las apretó de nuevo contra si – pero aunque me encante tenerlas aquí y así, creo que debemos entrar.

Todas sonrieron y caminaron a la casa. Se podía sentir un suave aroma a comida.

Dios, que hambre tengo – Alexa se tocaba el estomago adolorida.

Y yo, ¿pero, nos podemos quedar a comer? - Jessi las miraba con preocupación.

Yo creo que sí, porque no tengo el auto, ni lugar donde irme aunque…

¡Woouuu..! – las tres quedaron mudas y aguantando la respiración con lo que vieron frente a ellas al entrar en la casa.

¿Pero qué….?

………………….Continuaraaa

Helloooooooooooooooooooo beautiful people!!

Como esta mi gente bonitaaa, lo siento un millón de veces..pero es q ando en busda de trabajo y esto se me complica un poco. No paro en la casa!!!

Bueno les cuento..e visto crepúsculo..unas..mm 3 veces!! Me volvi loca..pero nocc me encanto..pero ahora leo los libros…oo uno en realidad y por el pc jaja..no tengo plata para..pero por eso busco Job!

Bueno..basta decir q me encanto la peli..el libro..Edward Cullen!!, aunq me había acostumbrado a ver al actor muerto en Harry Potter :P sorry u.u

Jajaja

Bueno sin mas que decir que el prox. Capi esta genial. O por lo menos a mi me llena de emoción..y algo de risa también..me despido!!!..saludos a todas..Felizz Año Nuevo Atrasado…yyy Navidad también :D

Bye byeee

Sweet. Angel.

Dejen mensajito please!!


	15. Chapter 15

Cena

_Todas sonrieron y caminaron a la casa. Se podía sentir un suave aroma a comida._

_Dios, que hambre tengo – Alexa se tocaba el estomago adolorida._

_Y yo, ¿pero, nos podemos quedar a comer? - Jessi las miraba con preocupación._

_Yo creo que sí, porque no tengo el auto, ni lugar donde irme aunque…_

_¡Woouuu..! – las tres quedaron mudas y aguantando la respiración con lo que vieron frente a ellas al entrar en la casa._

_¿Pero qué….? _

……………………………………………………………………

¿Pero qué es esto? – las tres estaban atónitas.

Frente a ellas, en la mesa del comedor, se encontraba la más variada y exagerada cantidad de comida jamás vista. Junto a esta estaban, nada más y nada menos, que los tres hermanos Jonas. Con sus dulces sonrisas, esperándolas para cenar.

El resto de la familia se encontraba ya en la mesa.

¿Qué es esto chicos? – Alexa se acercaba a la mesa sorprendida y contenta. Ya llevaba casi un mes viviendo con ellos y lo sentía como si fueran sus hermanos, aunque…

Esto…ee buen… esto es un regalo… un perdón y una bienvenida – dijo Nick sonriéndole.

Haha…y ¿cómo es eso? – Sole se hipnotizo con la sonrisa de Joe y no se percataba de que él se acercaba a ella y la tomaba del brazo delicadamente para conducirla a la mesa.

Es una bienvenida, porque tú has llegado y queremos que te sientas bien y como mientras estés aquí – la ayudo a sentarse en su lugar y con una sonrisa se sentó a su lado.

Oh…de verdad , ¡Gracias! No se hubieran molestado - Sole no sabía que decir o hacer, su cara enrojecía con un color brillante.

Es una sorpresa, porque queremos verte siempre feliz y contenta – Kevin cogió la mano de Alexa y ambos sonrieron felices – y sé que te encantan las sorpresas y los detalles. Así que no hay mejor manera de hacerte sonreír que esto. – le susurro despacio.

La guió de la mano a la mesa, al momento de ayudarla a sentarse, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se sentó también.

Gracias de verdad… Uds. son las mejores personas del mundo – miro al Sr. Y la Sra. Jonas, a los chicos y por último a Frankie, que estaba junto a ella sentado – no podía pedir más – lo abrazo fuertemente.

..bueno..y es un perdón… - todos se quedaron callados y miraron a Nick que permanecía de pie frente a Jessi, quien levanto la mirada y la hundió en los ojos de él, se sentía tan nerviosa – Un perdón, por ser algo torpe y haberte causado problemas con Elvis – se acerco a ella y le tomo ambas manos dulcemente. Esa chica tenia poder sobre él y no entendía el por qué, sentía tantas cosas con solo mirarla y ahora tocarla – de verdad lo siento – la guio despacio hasta la mesa y la ayudo a sentarse, como todos los demás se sentó también, junto a ella, apenado.

Hey…no te preocupes… de verdad – Nick subió la vista confundido – gracias a ti y a Elvis, encontré a mis amigas. Y ahora que las tengo soy la mujer más feliz del planeta – él la miro sonriendo – me han hecho feliz, tu y ellas

De nada… que bueno saber que hice algo bien – todos sonrieron con la escena. Estaban en paz y tranquilos, hasta que…

Ya…y….la cena también se hizo para comer, ¿lo sabían? – Frankie volvió a mirarlos enojado, tenía tanta comida en frente y no podía probar nada todavía – ¿podemos comer?

La cena se paso entre risas y más risas. La comida preparada por la Sra. Jonas y los chicos estaba excelente. Todo estaba demasiado bien.

Hay… que rico todo – Frankie se terminaba su cana contento, todos estaban terminando – gracias mama, estaba esquicito.

¡Heyyy!... nosotros también ayudamos – Joe lo miraba taimado y las chicas reían ante esto provocando su sonrojo – digo… merecemos algo de crédito, ¿no? – los hermanos reían también.

Tienes razón hijo - el Sr. Jonas les tendía la mano a cada uno – son perfectos cocineros – ellos se la estrechaban contentos – es más, creo deberían ayudar a su madre más seguido.

Heee… - dijeron los tres sorprendidos.

Hahaha – las chicas no pudieron contener la risa.

Psss…Joe – Sole se acerco un poco a Joe para que solo él la escuchara – de verdad yo creo que Uds. son muy buenos cocineros – él le sonrió feliz, al fin reconocían su dote culinario – pero viendo como quedo la cocina…mm…yo creo mejor se dedican a la música nada más – la cara de Joe cambio rotundamente. Sole iba a disculparse, creía había dicho algo malo.

HAHAHAHHA!! – Joe se reía a carcajadas, llamando la atención de todos en la mesa, después de un rato, en el que contagio a todos, pudo calmarse al fin – si creo que tienes razón, mejor nos dedicamos a la música y dejamos que otros se encarguen de la comida – se acerco a Sole y le susurro – y es mucho mejor cuando es una chica y cocina de maravilla.

¿Mamá….donde van a dormir las chicas? – Nick había planteado la pregunta que aun nadie quería hacer. No por el momento.

Bueno, yo creo… - comenzó a decir la Sra. Jonas mirando a las chicas. Pero no la dejaron terminar.

¡No!...he..yo de verdad agradezco todo, pero no quiero molestar mas, ya debo irme no quiero aprovecharme – Sole se paró de un brinco de la mesa y hacia un ademan de irse. [NA/Sole:1 Jonas: 0]

Como dices eso, no puedes irte, no hace falta, aquí hay muchas piezas y no hay problema – Joe le sonreía divertido [Sole 1 Jonas 1]

No de verdad estaré bien, se cuidarme y buscare un hotel o algo para quedarme [Sole 2 Jonas 1]

Bueno, ya…como quieras – Joe se cruzo de brazos y la miro aún divertido – pero si decides irte tendrá que ser a pie o en taxi, porque tu auto no está listo – Sole lo miro fijo y luego a Big Rob, este asintió con temor, la cara de ella palideció y Joe sonrió satisfecho [Sole 2 Jonas..323839854878 winner!]

Ya…ganaste… me quedo aquí - Joe sonrió aun mas y choco las manos con Alexa, los dos la abrazaron apretándola – siempre y cuando no estorbe y estén todos de acuerdo - termino de decir mirando a los Sres. Jonas entre el espacio que se dejaba ver entre el abrazo.

………………………………………Continue…

Holaaaaaaaaaa

Bueno lo siento por hacerlo cortito pero es q ando apurada

Tengo q ir a buscar mi libro de Crepúsculo :D

Regalo de mi boyfriend! Jajaja

Saludos a todasss

Pasen..lean..diviertanse..enojence..y déjenme cristicas constructivas..

Las adoroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bye bye!!

Jessi, sole..para uds..corazones mios!!!

..Sweet Angel..

Now..Daanabella! jajaja lindo!

Me kedo con jasper!


End file.
